El camino del héroe
by Allyselle
Summary: El destino puede ser algo muy caprichoso y un solo instante puede cambiar tu vida por completo. Hay momentos en que la fe, las esperanzas y todo anhelo se agotan. ¿Y qué pasa cuando la única mano amiga es la de aquel que jurabas era tu enemigo? Un sitio desierto puede ser el lugar de encuentro para dos almas rotas. Más importante, ¿será posible para Harry volver a creer?
1. Parte I: Tragedia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** con esto si puedo decir, ¡estoy de regreso! Aprovecho para dar las gracias por su apoyo a todos mis trabajos anteriores y bienvenidos una vez más. Honestamente, pensé largo y tendido sobre si debía publicar esta historia. Quienes me conocen saben que me inclino más hacia el fluff con un toque de humor y esto... bueno, es todo menos eso. Siempre me gusta contar un poco sobre el "detrás de escena" y esta vez no será la excepción. Escribí los primeros capítulos hace meses, un día que estaba tremendamente frustrada, agotada y hastiada de mi tesis. Fue un excelente desahogo. Después vino la pregunta, ¿vale la pena continuarlo? Y decidí que sí, aunque contiene temas y situaciones bastante difíciles. Por eso me veo obligada (por primera vez) a hacer una advertencia de contenido. Esta historia tiene una narrativa muy diferente, incluye escenas muy _oscuras_ y trata temas complejos. Si no tienes problemas con eso, adelante. Los invito a leer.

* * *

 **Parte I. Tragedia**

 **1.** **El peor día de la vida**

No es algo para tomar a juego. Aunque tampoco es algo que se vea venir. No, es un día que jamás se espera. Es un día tabú, al que a veces se hace referencia cuando se ha tenido un _mal_ día, pero el peor… Existe, no es un cuento. Es un día que cambia el rumbo de la vida, es un día que consume el espíritu y borra todo rastro de esperanza. Y ese es el problema, cuando la esperanza se pierde, cuando ya no puedes mirar a tus amigos a la cara, cuando lo único que evita que te conviertas en un cascarón vacío es el dolor que sientes. Y el odio. El odio que carcome y se apodera de tus entrañas, todo compactado y dirigido a una sola persona: tú mismo.

El peor día en la vida de Harry James Potter fue un jueves, que empezó como cualquier otro mundano jueves. Su reloj despertador cumplió con su función a las 8:00 a.m. Él lo ignoró diez minutos, hasta que una risueña voz llegó flotando junto con aroma a café. Entonces tomó su toalla y abandonó el nido de sábanas. Tomó una ducha de 17 minutos y salió al encuentro de la voz, que volvía a llamarlo. La voz pertenecía a una chica de cabellos rojos como la sangre y mejillas arreboladas. Ella iba y venía en su pequeño escenario: una cocina minimalista con aparatos de acero inoxidable. Una taza humeante lo esperaba, junto con una sonrisa preciosa.

-Ochos minutos, bombón -anunció, yendo de un lado a otro con un recipiente en las manos.

-¿Cuándo me he pasado del tiempo? -ella reaccionó con una risa dulce ante el chiste privado.

-Ceno con mis padres hoy.

-¿Me pides permiso?

-Te informo -el largo cabello se meció acompañando la expresión de juguetona reprobación.

-Llegaré tarde.

-¿Misión importante hoy?

-Eso parece. Espero tener algo que celebrar dentro de un par de horas.

-Lo tendrás, has trabajado mucho en este caso -una mano tibia sobre su brazo acompañó la aseveración.

Como subjefe del cuerpo de aurores, llevaba meses dirigiendo una operación enfocada en desmantelar una red de comercio de objetos de magia oscura. Si todo iba como estipulaban, ese día atraparían a los dirigentes. Entonces podría regresar a casa y abrazar a su hermosa prometida hasta ser vencido por el sueño.

-Un minuto.

-Con eso basta para un beso.

La chica aguardó con la cabeza gacha. El beso de despedida y el de buenas noches siempre se lo daba en el cabello, dejando los besos en los labios para los momentos más distendidos.

Lo que ninguno de ellos imaginó, fue que no habrían más besos. Ni en el cabello, ni en los labios. Porque para que haya fuego se necesita oxígeno, y eso se acabaría para ambos. En sólo un par de horas.

Su llegada al Ministerio de Magia también fue normal, lo que después sería un irónico recordatorio. La secretaria del vestíbulo en el nivel de Seguridad Mágica estaba tomando té y leyendo "El Profeta". Tres de sus compañeros ya esperaban órdenes y los memorándums no tardaron en aparecer. Cinco minutos antes de la hora, también hizo acto de presencia un sobradamente conocido rostro pecoso.

-¡Está peor cada día!

-¿Acabó la luna de miel?

Ronald Weasley se había casado tres meses atrás, con su otra mejor amiga de la infancia: Hermione Granger. Muchos habían esperado por eso durante años, aunque secretamente, él lo había dudado. Ellos no eran una harmonía como Ginny y él, sino que se movía cada quien tocando sus propias notas.

-Acabó, se incendió y se enterró. ¿Sabes que hizo justo antes de salir? ¡Quemó mi almuerzo! ¡A propósito! ¡Me dijo que no se mató durante seis años en la Academia de Medimagos para terminar siendo mi sirvienta!

-Y tiene razón, Ron…

-¿Cómo que tiene razón? Bueno, pero es mi esposa… A este paso, terminaremos envenenándonos para quedarnos con los bienes del otro.

-Como que estás en desventaja, ¿no?

-Nunca te cases, eso tira el romance por un caño.

Harry contempló con una sonrisa a su amigo, desestimando un su mente todo lo que decía. Ron amaba la comida y amaba pelear, pero aún más, amaba a Hermione. De una forma que no comprendía, pero que parecía ser suficiente.

-Le darás un beso cuando llegues a casa.

-Claro, porque planeo llegar ebrio.

Las risas se evaporan sin necesidad de calor, quedan como ecos invisibles contra las paredes. Se extinguen así como surgen y nunca nadie se pregunta cuándo volverán a resurgir, simplemente se asume eso: que _volverán._ Sólo las almas saturadas comprenden que ese es el peor error.

-Equipo vigía, equipo de confrontación y equipo de apoyo. Diez minutos de diferencia cada uno. Es hora de ir a escena, caballeros.

Fue la orden de Harry Potter, subjefe de aurores, esa mañana de jueves.

El primer equipo partió en cuanto él terminó de hablar, con los demás mirándose entre sí reconociendo su puesto. Identificándose como parte de un mismo objetivo.

Y tal como lo dijo, diez minutos después, él mismo partió junto a tres de sus compañeros. Porque el tiempo se respeta, porque el tiempo es una medida universal. Porque lo único que da sentido a las acciones y al pensar, es que ocurre atado a un instante. Como ese instante que pierdes al mirar atrás, como ese instante que te pone en línea con tu destino.

Harry se apareció, pensando que se aproximaba otro momento de éxito en su carrera. Pero no llegó a un prado o a un bosque iluminado, llegó a un campo de batalla. De los tres enviados en el equipo de vigía, sólo uno de ellos permanecía en pie. Escasamente. Dos personas con máscaras blancas lo atacaban a intervalos regulares, haciéndolo tambalearse de un lado a otro. Un tercero miraba a un par de metros, riendo como un poseso. Cuatro varitas se unieron a la refriega, parando el infame espectáculo. Pero estaban sólo ante los payasos. Lo supieron cuando el tercer hombre se incorporó y seis tipos más aparecieron, con idénticas máscaras y habilidades superiores. Ahora enviaba a las bestias del circo.

Nunca lo había admitido, como nunca se admite un mal hábito o algo que te pone a dudar de ti mismo. Pero a Harry le fascinaba el sonido de los hechizos. Lanzar, esquivar, chocando, rebotando y dando directo en el blanco. Batirse a duelo era como una noche de apuestas. Todo para ganar, todo para perder, cada lado buscando la mejor combinación. La vida es y no es como el póquer. No hay una sola mano ganadora, ante cualquier circunstancia. Y también se arriesga mucho sin tener plena noción de ello hasta que se ha perdido.

Harry creía saber sobre la perdida, hasta que llegó ese momento congelado en el tiempo.

Dos de sus amigos cayeron y él se encontró acorralado junto a Ron, desviando hechizos más de los que enviaban. ¿Acaso no pasa eso en cada aspecto de la vida? Cuando más grande es el problema, más se desvía la atención y se dejan de formular soluciones.

-Situación de emergencia -gritó, en contra de sí mismo. El comando que jamás creyó que usaría, ese que constituía el mayor tópico indiscutible entre sus semejantes.

Una autorización para matar.

-No creo que sea…

Varias figuras más se materializaron, penetrando en la confusión.

-¡Situación de emergencia!

La reacción del equipo de apoyo sólo avivó la ferocidad de las bestias. Si Harry se permitía ser sarcástico en ese momento, empezaría a preguntar por las trapecistas y los acróbatas. Pero si algo sobraba en esa ruin puesta en escena, era la magia. Inundando la habitación, sofocando a los presentes hasta hacerlos presas de sí mismos. Uno, dos, tres… como un castillo de naipes desbaratado por el viento o porque alguien se acercó demasiado. Así cayeron de uno y otro lado. No había más lugar en su cabeza que para repetir los mismos hechizos, empeñándose por ser quien quedase de pie.

¿De dónde viene todo el vacío, el dolor y el odio? Viene de dos momentos unidos en uno solo, de dos palabras, de dos voces y una desgarradora trayectoria.

 _Avada Kedavra._

Dijeron la bestia y el subjefe de aurores, en el mismo instante en que un cuerpo derribaba al héroe de su posición. La más ridícula y acertada representación de un héroe caído. El sonido de no uno ni dos, sino tres cuerpos impactando el piso.

Un auror desmayado, un auror derrumbado y un auror muerto.

* * *

 **2.** **El triángulo del fuego**

Representa los tres elementos necesarios para que se produzca la combustión.

Combustible, oxígeno y calor.

Oxígeno, calor y combustible.

Calor, combustible y oxígeno.

Ordénalos como quieras, si tienes los tres en las cantidades adecuadas: arderás. Como las brasas de una barbacoa un domingo, como el incienso en la iglesia de los creyentes, como la punta de un cigarrillo, como las llamas reduciendo a cenizas al hijo de alguien. Es una imagen mental difícil de espantar una vez que la has invocado, es un calor y un frío que viene de la nada y te consume a su propio ritmo.

-¿Saben qué fue lo último que me dijo? "De todas formas, mi madre cocina mejor que tú". Una estupidez, una estupidez…

-Hermione…

¿Cuántas veces se habrían abrazado las dos chicas mientras compartían sus penas amorosas? Muchas, probablemente. Pero nunca así, nunca compartiendo el dolor de forma tan tangible. Ginny nunca se quedaba sin palabras y Hermione nunca lloraba en silencio. ¿No decían que eso lastima aún más? Tal vez en su mente estuviera gritando y ellos no podían escuchar.

Dos días atrás, acorde a la maldita medida del tiempo, Harry, subjefe de aurores, había reportado tres bajas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí fue la primera en que la mano le temblaba al punto de tirar la pluma al menos diez veces antes de conseguir terminar.

Daniel Callahan, Demian Zane y Ronald Weasley.

-Yo lo vi el sábado. Dijo "esta semana será nuestra semana, Ginne. Me voy a emborrachar en jueves y a nadie le importará".

-Eso es lo que él creía.

La risa de Hermione sonaba hueca, como algo hermoso que ha sido destinado al olvido.

-¿Podrías dejar de fumar, cariño?

Más ceniza sobre la alfombra, menos tiempo para la combustión.

-Estaré fuera.

-¿A esta hora? Está helando, Harry.

-Entonces cierra las ventanas.

No hubo segunda réplica ni miradas ofendidas, porque ella sufría por un hermano y creía que él sufría por un amigo. ¿Por qué no podía explicarle que esa compasión sólo lo hundía? No necesitaba comprensión y amor, necesitaba reclamos y odio. Porque eso era todo lo que él tenía para dar. Reclamos y odio.

La noche sí estaba fría, pero el frío pierde poder en alguien que ha dejado de sentir. En alguien que ha hecho su humanidad a un lado y se ha centrado en no dejarse morir. Realmente, ¿cuál era el propósito de eso? Lo tenía menos claro mientras más atravesaba la neblina. No quería pensar en calor, no quería pensar en frío, no quería pensar en absoluto. Quería suprimir todo, cada una de las voces en su cabeza. Esas que lo atormentaban y lo sometían a un estado de vigilia continua. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir así? Como un despojo, una sombra de sí mismo. Lo peor era cuando se miraba al espejo. Nada había cambiado. Los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello indomable, la misma cicatriz en forma de rayo. No lo merecía. Lo que merecía era una nueva cicatriz, una que nunca sanara y le quemara en carne viva por el resto de su existencia. Sonrió, porque en el fondo sabía que la tenía. No era visible, lo que la hacía peor. Era una cicatriz interna que pudría sus entrañas y le arrebataba los restos de cordura.

-Situación de emergencia.

Sonó como murmullo en la gélida noche, mientras Harry Potter, de 27 años, rompía en tres partes una varita de acebo y pluma de fénix.

-Una para ti.

Otorgó, entregándosela a la noche.

-Otra para ti.

Siguió, lanzándola frente a sí hasta que la vio desaparecer.

-Y esta se queda conmigo.

Guardó el último trozo en su bolsillo. Como un perfecto triángulo de fuego. Como un contradictorio triángulo de fuego. La noche era el oxígeno, el agua era el calor y él era el combustible.

Pocas personas recuerdan aprender a caminar, pero debía ser algo similar. Un pie primero, luego el otro. Un ligero tambaleo. Y repites la acción.

Esos veintisiete años habían sido un juego mórbido entre él y la vida. Haciéndole conocer la perdida desde pequeño, después dándole compañía y quitándosela de nuevo. Ambos, él y la vida, se habían dado y arrebatado cosas. Tenía algo de poético ser quien ejecutara la última jugada.

Pero en ese ínfimo instante, no importaba quien había anotado más ni quien quedaba en deuda. Importaba el saldo. Sabía que estaba a su favor. Su mera existencia agravaba la pena de las personas a las que debió proteger, era el camino a seguir. La caída definitiva del héroe.

-Si tienes que pensarlo tanto, probablemente no debas hacerlo.

Harry se aferró al tubo, rechazando el impulso que le dio el sobresalto.

-Eso decía mi abuela. Aunque no sé si deberíamos hacerle caso a lo que decía alguien que se llamaba Casiopea.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Potter? -devolvió, componiendo una perfecta sátira de su tono incrédulo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no habría de estar aquí? ¿Qué, ahora eres dueño de la noche y del puente?

-Bueno…

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a saltar?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Vengo de ahí, cielo.

Malfoy sonrió hacia la noche, de esa manera en que se sonríe cuando se está perfectamente satisfecho de lo dicho.

-Pues regresa.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-¿Hace cuánto que estás viéndome?

-Desde el primer día, ¿no lo sabes? Ya son dieciocho años de este tormentoso amor no correspondido.

-Dieciséis años -corrigió automáticamente. Así hacía todo en el último tiempo.

-¿Tan poco ha pasado?

-¿Te parece poco?

-No hablaba contigo.

Harry se removió en su sitio.

-Oh Merlín, no me digas que confundí todo. Creí que ibas a matarte, pero… ¿Acaso planeabas orinar hacia el río? Vaya, estoy escandalizado. Y también un poco encantado con la idea. ¿Te acompaño?

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a sostenerme la polla?

-Sólo para aclarar el panorama, lo que dije antes fue una broma, Potter. Una bro-ma.

-Justo como lo que yo acabo de decir.

-Tienes dos opciones, orinas o te bajas de ahí -sentenció, apoyando ambos codos en la baranda.

-¿Qué hay sobre saltar?

-Eso no es opción. ¿Qué tal si pasó alguien y nos vio hablando? No quiero ser quien cargue con tu cadáver, Potter.

-Vaya, cuando creí que ibas a decir algo amable por primera vez en tu vida. Además, dudo que alguien más se atreva a salir con el frío que hace.

-Tú y yo salimos a pesar del frío. ¿Cómo sabes que no habrá un tercer loco que también lo haga?

-Esperaba ser el único por aquí.

-Ah, qué lástima. Pero este maldito mundo no está a disposición de tus caprichos.

Malfoy acompañó la frase con una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera probado algo agrio.

-¿Eso también lo decía algún familiar tuyo?

-No, esa es mía. Puedes citarme cuando quieras.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora en este puente?

-No me refería a… ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Potter?

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

-Yo… En realidad estoy un poco alejado de la comunidad mágica.

-No me fío de tu palabra, pero tampoco es que me importe. Es sólo que esta ha sido la peor semana de mi vida.

-¿La peor en el sentido romántico o en el crudo?

-En el crudo.

-¿No estás exagerando?

-Ha sido una autentica mierda.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más? Estás con el experto en mierdas y malas decisiones.

Harry dejó vagar su mente y sus deseos sobre la espuma a ambos lados del río. Después bajó de un salto, apostándose a unos pasos de Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuándo te refieres así a ti mismo?

-Desde que cometí mierda tras mierda y tomé malas decisiones. Pon un poco de atención, ¿quieres?

-¿Tú admitiendo tus errores?

-Bien, ya sabes. A veces la vida te golpea tanto que no hay más alternativa.

-Pareces bastante entero.

-Ahora, creo que eso es lo más amable que me has dicho en tu vida.

-Deberías ser reciproco, ¿no crees?

-¿Quieres escuchar algo amable?

-¿Por qué no? Venga, hazme la noche.

Harry enfrentó a su ex compañero con los brazos cruzados y la firme certeza que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que ese rubio engreído dijera, iba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

-De acuerdo. Potter… Harry. Harry Potter. Cómo sea… Me alegra que no te mataras. Parece que entre tanta porquería, al fin hice algo bien.

Claro que jamás consideró que recibiría una respuesta tan directa y aparentemente, sincera.

-Yo no iba a…

-¿No ibas a saltar?

-Iba a orinar.

-Como chiste está bien, pero sabes que no es verdad.

-¿Por qué saltaría de un puente?

-Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes contestar.

-¿A ti?

-No estoy preguntándolo, precisamente.

-Ah, Malfoy.

-Pero si lo que te trajo aquí esta noche es tanto que está devastándote desde dentro… Es mejor que lo dejes salir. Díselo al aire, a las rocas, a algún amigo. No le des poder sobre ti.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-No estoy seguro de que me interese. Pero sé cómo se siente estar desesperado, querer gritar por auxilio y tragarse eso una y otra vez.

-Asfixia.

-Necesitas una tabla, un salvavidas, algo… Y al mismo tiempo sientes que no lo mereces. Te dejas arrastrar por el autodesprecio y sucumbes, finalmente te derrumbas.

-¿Qué te pasó en la vida, amigo?

La interrogante no llegó con burla o mala intención, tampoco fue recibida con desprecio, sino con una perezosa sonrisa.

-¿Ahora somos amigos?

-Amigos en la desgracia, puede ser.

-Sí, puede ser. Volviendo a tu pregunta… Lo que me pasó fue la vida misma.

-Creo que quiero escuchar un poco sobre eso.

-Tal vez otro día, ya es hora de que vuelva.

-¿Vives cerca?

-No lo sé, todo parece muy relativo estos días.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya nos encontraremos por ahí. Capaz que tu tribulación será una especie de imán para mí.

-¿Acaso planeas convertirte en mi ángel de la guarda?

-No creo dar el tipo, sería más como un demonio acompañante.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

-Ve, ya no es momento de seguir hablando de demonios o discutiendo sobre la vida y lo cabrona que ha sido con nosotros.

Harry se permitió una sonrisa cansada antes de desaparecer, aún con la visión del pensativo rubio impresa tras sus parpados.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** como dije, esta no será una de mis historias llenas de corazones y mermelada. Pero creo que tiene su magia, espero que les guste. Olvidé decirlo al inicio, pero este fic ya lo tengo completamente escrito. Tiene ocho partes y publicaré una cada viernes, como es usual. También, en mi perfil he dejado el link a una playlist de YT, contiene esas canciones que escuché una y otra vez mientras escribía. Hay un poco de todo, así que pueden visitarla. Además, he actualizado mi perfil, por si quieren conocer un poco más sobre su servidora. Es todo por hoy.

En la parte II: pecados.

Hasta la próxima semana, Allyselle


	2. Parte II: Pecados

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review (LunaPotter, a ti que no te pude contestar, gracias por tu apoyo). Y bueno, bienvenidos una vez más. Tal vez esta historia se sienta un poco abrupta de entrada, pero confíen en mí, todo tiene un propósito. Ahora sí, hora de leer.

* * *

 **Parte II. Pecados**

 **3.** **La segunda noche**

No llegó al día siguiente, ni al que sucedió a ese. Aunque para Harry todo era un ciclo incomprensible de sonidos, formas y olores. El mundo estaba desprovisto de matices y la realidad era una capa brumosa sobre dos ojos que ya no querían ver.

Licencia de Duelo. Así le llamaba el Ministerio de Magia a un permiso para zambullirse de cabeza en el dolor.

Fase de negación. Así le llamaba Hermione cuando él salía de la habitación.

Tiempo de sanación. Así le llamaba Ginevra, que fingía entender mucho al respecto.

Las palabras no dichas se enredaban por su cuerpo como hiedra venenosa, como un pinchazo certero en el pecho. Se iba a la cama, convivía y alimentaba a su peor enemigo. Deseaba su destrucción y de hora en hora se reprochaba haber saltado en la dirección equivocada.

Había roto tres espejos esa semana. Y ella lo justificaba diciendo que estaba distraído. Y él no decía nada, porque quería inundarse de palabras hasta que fueran tantas que lo convirtieran en un mar de tinta.

-Estoy por servir la cena, cariño.

-Comeré afuera.

-Eh… No me dijiste que quedaste con los chicos. ¿Alguien del cuartel o…?

-Llegaré tarde.

-Oh. Abrígate bien.

No hubo beso de despedida y agradecimiento por la consideración. Ya nada se sentía correcto. Todo sobraba y nada le hacía falta. No necesita nada alguien que ya ha perdido todo, incluido a sí mismo.

-¿Se te cayó algo?

La voz llegó volando como la primera noche, sólo que esa vez no la recibió desde arriba de la baranda.

-Quién sabe.

-¿Vas a hablar o vas a escuchar?

-¿Intercambiaremos desgracias?

-No, algo más interesante.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Intercambiaremos pecados. Los apilaremos en la balanza invisible y veremos quien lleva la delantera.

-¿Estás seguro de poder competir?

-Oh, ponme a prueba.

-Empieza.

-Mi pecado inaugural lo cometí a los dieciséis. No creo que valga la pena decir más al respecto.

-Qué casualidad, el mío también fue ese año.

-¿En serio? ¿También empezaste a ser el lacayo de un maniático?

-No. Lancé mi primer hechizo de magia negra.

-Bah. No cuenta si no lo hiciste con intención.

La brisa gélida penetró su abrigo y las palabras descuidadas su corazón.

-Quizás los mayores pecados son los que cometes sin intención alguna.

-No, esas son mierdas. Deslices por omisión o llana estupidez.

-Estoy en desacuerdo.

-¿No lo hemos estado siempre?

Harry apreciaba no haberse perdido el gesto que escoltó a la pregunta. Malfoy había arrugado la nariz, ladeando el rostro mínimamente.

-Al menos algo en este mundo sigue siendo igual.

-Sí, porque tú y yo hablando en un puente es el hito de la normalidad.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan sarcástico.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan apagado.

-Apagado -la palabra sonaba distinta proviniendo de sus labios, como una nota discordante.

-Los siguientes cinco pecados fueron ese mismo año.

-¿Llevas una cuenta pormenorizada?

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-¿Acaso no trabajas?

-No, sólo paso rascándome los huevos mientras pienso en lo malparida que ha sido la vida conmigo. Vaya, Potter. Te llevas el galardón a las preguntas estúpidas.

-Quince minutos.

-¿Qué?

-Te tardaste quince minutos para insultarme.

-¿Llevas un control obsesivo del tiempo?

-Es una forma de distraerme.

-Cada quien y sus vicios, ¿no?

-¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

-Evadir mi destino. Ese fue siempre mi peor vicio.

-¿Crees en esa mierda? ¿Que todos estamos predestinados para algo?

-Creo en el destino, en la suerte y el resto de barbaridades.

-No es muy alentador pensar que sólo eres un peón en el juego de una fuerza invisible.

-No, pero aligera un poco tus culpas.

-No necesito descargar mis culpas.

-Sí, claro. Lo dices porque no tienes ninguna demasiado pesada o porque te gusta sufrir.

-¿Por qué me gustaría sufrir?

-No sé, por algún retorcido complejo de héroe.

Harry Potter dejó de nadar contra la corriente de sus embravecidas emociones y se ancló a la mirada gris cromado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no eres un maldito héroe. Eres un ser humano, con todas las desventajas que eso implica.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por bajarte del pedestal? Cuando gustes.

-¿Qué tal mañana? Quizás en una cafetería, como la gente normal.

-Hay un problema en eso. Nosotros no somos gente normal.

Contra el viento, la noche, el buen juicio y su permanente autocastigo, Harry sonrió.

-¿Entonces cuando?

-Cuando tengas ganas de hablarme de tus demonios.

-Sigue siendo mañana.

-Estás lleno de mierda, ¿verdad?

-Saturado hasta los bordes.

-Qué asco.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ya estoy más allá de eso.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Di un salto de fe.

-¿Me saldrás con palabras trilladas de "ahora creo en mí mismo"?

-No, ahora creo que la vida ya no tiene nada bueno que ofrecerme.

-Eso no suena como algo consolador.

-Piensa un poco. Si ya sólo crees que estás por recibir golpe tras golpe, con el tiempo dejan de doler.

-¿Así que ser insensible es algo bueno? Confía en mí, estoy bastante cerca de eso.

-No, tienes razón. No lo es.

-¿Entonces qué me recomiendas?

-¿Y yo desde cuando soy tu consejero?

-No lo eres.

-Bien, porque en tu vida podrías pagar los honorarios. Veamos, ¿qué te recomiendo? Sigue hundiéndote, déjate llevar por el dolor, sumérgete hasta el cuello. Abraza la ira, el desprecio y todo lo demás. Después despedázala.

-Me está yendo bien con lo primero, pero no entiendo cómo quieres que haga lo último.

-Tendrás que hallar la forma, porque es un juego de dos. La destruyes tú o ella a ti.

-¿Y si ya ganó?

-Aun estás aquí preguntando estupideces, es obvio que sigues luchando con ella.

-No temblaste ni un poco cuando me viste a punto de saltar.

-¡Ah! Así que sí ibas a saltar.

-No, sólo probaba la resistencia de la baranda.

La risa de Malfoy se mezcló con la noche, como algo espeso que se quedó flotando entre ambos.

-Te odio, siempre superándome. Hasta en los chistes estúpidos.

-Tampoco intentaste hacerme desistir. Sólo te quedaste mirando si saltaba o no.

-Soy un encanto de persona, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, quizás no quería interferir con el destino.

-¿Entonces piensas que debí saltar?

-No, pienso que el destino no es algo fijo o inamovible.

-Dijiste que creías en él.

-Exacto, no dije que siempre hay que seguirlo.

-¿Qué?

-La vida es un viaje por carretera, en que de vez en cuando hay bifurcaciones. El destino y la suerte te empujan, pero el timón sigue estando en tus manos.

-¿Qué hay si lo sueltas?

-Te estrellas.

-Creo que ya lo hice.

-No, me parece que no. Aunque estás dejando que se escape de tus manos.

-Me mandas señales contradictorias, Malfoy. Ya no sé si quieres ayudarme o sólo contemplar mi desgracia.

-¿Cuándo dije que quería ayudarte?

-¿Entonces es lo segundo?

-No. En realidad es lo contrario. No siento ningún oscuro placer al ver tu desgracia, no desde mi condición.

-¿Y cuál es tu condición?

-Ser una maldita esponja, lo he sido siempre. Absorber los problemas de los demás y tragarme los propios. Lo hacía con mi familia, con mis amigos, con mi novio…

-¿Novio?

-Ah, claro. Eso fue lo que llamó tu atención entre todo lo que dije.

-No, es que… No sabía que tú…

-¿Qué me gusta chupar penes? Ya, supéralo.

-A veces en realidad eres retorcido.

-¿A veces?

-Bueno…

-Creí que lo era siempre.

-También estoy en una relación.

-Desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

-Diez años.

-¿Y han valido la pena?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Harry buscó el origen de esa voz contenida que le arrojaba dudas y afirmaciones con tanta cruda honestidad.

-Una importante, Potter. Yo estuve durante meses con alguien me trataba como basura. Sabes, como ese trozo de mierda que se queda atascado en la suela del zapato. Eso era yo para él.

-¿Por qué no lo dejabas?

-Por la misma razón que mi abuela Casiopea jamás dejó la bebida.

-¿Sentías que lo necesitabas?

-No, es que uno se hace adicto a la autodestrucción. Entras en un círculo vicioso de miseria y vas de una fase a otra sin poder romperlo.

-Creo que en esta situación es ella la que ocupa ese lugar.

-Jamás sentí aprecio por esa chica, pero ahora me obligas a defenderla. Si piensas seguir en este ciclo nocivo, no la arrastres contigo. No es correcto romper el espíritu de alguien que te ama sólo por tu maldito egoísmo.

-Yo no…

-¿No lo haces a propósito?

-Ella estaría mejor sin mí, ¿no?

La noche estaba realmente fría, lo notó cuando Malfoy chocó sus manos contra la escarcha de la barandilla.

-Sin importar como lo veas, sigues siendo la víctima. Igual que él. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema con las personas como ustedes, Potter? Que se creen más importantes que los demás. Oh, sí. Su dolor siempre es más fuerte y nadie, nunca jamás, puede comprenderlos. Tampoco se dejan ayudar y se revuelcan en su autocompasión. Esperan que alguien más sea fuerte por ustedes y viven rodeados de esta negatividad. ¿Qué es lo que consiguen? Ser tóxicos para las personas que los aman. Porque tienes a alguien tratando de ser fuerte por sí mismo y por ti, mientras que tú pierdes el tiempo lloriqueando por ahí. La vida nos golpea a todos, idiota. Todos enfrentamos algo que parece más fuerte que nosotros, todos tenemos penas, culpas y remordimientos. No eres una maldita victima ni tampoco un verdugo, sólo tienes que hacerte cargo de tus jodidos errores.

-¡Yo no soy tu novio, así que deja de escupir todo eso que no es para mí! Sé que otros también sufren, sólo no quiero ser quien agrave eso. ¡Y no estoy aplastado por cualquier error o por una maldita relación toxica! ¡Estoy destrozado porque maté a mi mejor amigo!

* * *

 **4.** **Abreacción**

Es una descarga emocional mediante la cual la persona libera el afecto que está vinculado a una vivencia traumática. Puede ser espontanea o provocada, generalmente por psicoterapia catártica o liberadora. Es revivir, hablar de aquello que suele no verbalizarse por el peso emocional que implica. En una noche como boca de lobo e inundada de niebla, el espíritu finalmente cede ante la desesperación.

-¿…Weasley?

-Tienes que estar al corriente de ello, ¿no?

-En realidad yo no…

-Sí, Ron.

El héroe sólo alcanza su punto de quiebre cuando su enemigo lo mira con lástima. Cuando su dolor es tan palpable que sacude la noche y el frío asume la forma de un chiquillo ante su impavidez.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Caos. Una situación de emergencia.

Desprovista de calidez, como el barítono que nadie escucha y deja de escucharse a sí mismo. En eso se había convertido la voz de Harry Potter.

-Un operativo como cualquier otro, pero era una emboscada. Nos ganaban en número y en experiencia. Por eso di la orden para… Jamás debí pronunciar ese hechizo. ¿Cómo se supone que seamos mejores que ellos si también nos empapamos de sangre? -Escupió sus dudas a la corriente embravecida, aunque no equiparaba a su turbulenta consciencia-. Fue un cruce de hechizos, me golpearon mientras lanzaba la maldición.

-Entonces fue un accidente.

-¿Importan las circunstancias? Yo no lo creo. Lo que cuenta es el resultado.

-Weasley sabía que era un trabajo peligroso.

-¿Weasley sabía…? ¡Él confiaba en mí! ¡Yo tenía que cuidar su espalda, no cometer un error tan estúpido! ¡Imperdonable!

-¡No puedes controlar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

-Eso ya no importa. Soy un vil asesino. No lo digo sólo por él, es que ahora lo reconozco… ¿Sabes la cantidad de cadáveres fríos que he dejado atrás? "En el cumplimiento del deber". Soy como cualquiera de esos homicidas pero con disfraz de héroe -la niebla se arremolinaba sobre ambos y el aliento de Harry salía en dolorosas bocanadas, materializando su pesar-. Aparece uno de ellos y se gira una orden, se le considera peligroso y todos se esconden. Hace unos meses atrapamos a un asesino en serie. ¿Sabe a cuantas personas había matado? Tres. ¿Sabes a cuántas maté yo? Cinco. A él le dieron cadena perpetua y a mí una medalla. Una maldita medalla. Ahora te pregunto, ¿qué nos diferencia? Ambos le arrebatamos la vida a seres humanos. ¿Por qué él es un asesino y yo soy un héroe?

-Por el objetivo detrás de las acciones, Potter.

-Un homicidio es un homicidio, sin importar de quien sea el cadáver. Y yo tengo un sequito de fantasmas pegados a los talones.

-Sólo buscas excusas para sentirte culpable. ¿Por qué nunca antes te cuestionaste esto?

-Por hipócrita, supongo. Por aferrarme a la idea de que servía a un bien más grande que yo. Esa era la verdadera excusa para ocultar mi naturaleza, era un escudo entre quien soy y entre quien creía ser. No ayudaba a nadie, sólo saciaba mi sed de sangre.

Malfoy dio espacio al silencio, quebrantándolo con una sonora carcajada. Cedió a tal ataque que cualquiera creería que estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida.

-Lo siento, Potter. Es que el papel de verdugo no te queda. Le va a personas como Voldemort, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix… El verdadero homicida se regodea en sus actos, drena cada gota de sangre y chapotea en ella. El verdadero homicida no se pierde en pensamientos de culpabilidad o remordimiento, mucho menos acude a un lugar solitario en la noche para huir de sí mismo. Porque eso es lo que pretendías, ¿no? Acallar los fantasmas, despojarte de toda emoción. Dijiste estar cerca de la insensibilidad, pero es todo lo contrario. Todo lo que llega a ti te aplasta. Caminas sobre brasas ardientes, respirar es como una recarga de veneno y cada latido causa hematomas en tu pecho. Estás desbordado, justo como ese río. Todo está amplificado y necesitas un dique, necesitas desesperadamente poner un obstáculo a la corriente.

-Malfoy…

-No creo que seas un homicida, tú tampoco lo crees, no en tu corazón. Quieres creerlo, es eso. Quieres creer lo peor de ti. Todas estas mierdas ya me las sé, Potter. Es una ironía que vengas a mí con todo eso. Necesitas convencerte a ti mismo de ello, cuando la única verdad es que estás herido.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

-No me interrumpas, bestia desagradecida. ¿Así que la vida fue una perra contigo? Bu, no eres el primero al que arrastra del cabello. ¿Has hecho cosas terribles e irremediables? ¡Aprende a vivir con ellas! No eres perfecto. Nadie antes de ti lo ha sido, y nadie después lo será. Lo que pasó con Ronald fue un accidente y renunciar a tu vida no lo traerá de regreso.

-¡No se trata de…!

-¡Sí se trata de eso! ¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que pasó con mi madre, Potter?

-La atacaron después que dictaran su sentencia.

-La vi morir sin siquiera poder sostenerla, mucho menos podría haber hecho algo por ella. ¿Crees que no me habría gustado poder traerla de vuelta o unirme a ella lejos de este mundo que sólo me escupía en la cara? Pero, ¿qué cambiaba con eso? Aún si yo me dejaba consumir con la culpa, ella seguía muerta. Tienes que afrontar eso. No importa que tan fuerte sea tu dolor o si decides saltar de un puente, la verdad es que Ronald seguirá muerto. Lo único que cambiará es que tus amigos estarán más solos. Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡adelante! -una parte de la escarcha sucumbió por la vibración en la baranda-. ¡Sigue sembrando dolor mientras tú huyes de él!

La humedad estaba por doquier en esa solitaria parte de la ciudad. En la acera, expuesta a la lluvia de esa tarde. En sus ropajes, atacados por el rocío y la niebla. Y en su rostro, ahogado en catárticas gotas saladas. Su vendaval interior se manifestaba, revelando la tormenta que lo acompañaba desde ese día.

-¿Cómo se vive después de algo así? ¿Cómo te perdonas a ti mismo cuando ves todo el dolor que provocaste?

-Tienes que aprender a convivir con el dolor.

-Lo veo una y otra vez. Escucho mi voz y la del enmascarado, el maldito color verde y de pronto estoy en el suelo. Ron también lo está, pero sólo yo respiro. Y todo lo demás viene como una avalancha, estoy a su merced y me sepulta una y otra vez. Lo veo en el andén, en el dormitorio de Hogwarts, peleando a mi lado. Veo su sonrisa, su cara de amargura en el peor día.

-No debes permitir que los recuerdos te consuman. Ni el pasado ni tus memorias deben afectarte, tú tienes que ser quien las afecte a ellas.

-No estoy seguro de entender lo que quieres decir.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro de lo que significa. Quizás no es necesario entender algo para sentirlo.

-No sé cómo sacar esto de mí. Me está despedazando y sólo quisiera poder arrojarlo lejos.

-No va a parar, Harry. No será hoy, ni mañana.

-Estabas haciendo un buen trabajo aconsejándome, pero…

-Pero lo importante es que haya un mañana.

Harry Potter tenía antecedentes en conseguir cosas grandiosas e incomparables, pero jamás pensó que conseguiría que Draco Malfoy se sentara a su lado en la fría acera.

-Mientras haya un mañana, te queda esperanza. No tienes que levantar la cabeza cada día, no tienes que sonreír cada día, no finjas fortaleza que no tienes. La vas a construir poco a poco. Vendrán más días malos, asquerosos y pesados. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Siempre se pone peor antes de mejorar.

-¿Tú lo conseguiste?

-Yo nunca he sido un ejemplo a seguir.

-No me voy a oponer a eso.

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo.

-¿El qué?

-Porqué te encontré precisamente esa noche. Ese era en realidad el propósito.

-No importa lo que hayamos hablado antes, sigo sin creer en el destino.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-Bien.

-Deberías volver, ella se preocupará por ti.

-Sí, es posible. Por una vez deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo para la próxima reunión.

-Tengo la sensación de que volveremos a encontrarnos pronto.

-Tú y tu absurda creencia en el destino.

-Llámala como quieras.

Malfoy dejó de desafiar a sus enseñanzas, incorporándose y poniendo sus ropajes en su sitio.

-Me parece que hay algo que es el inicio, antes de todo lo que quieres lograr, Harry.

-¿Qué sería eso?

-Creer.

-¿Creer en mí mismo? ¿Esa es tu propuesta?

-Táchalo de consejo barato si te place, pero eso puede marcar la diferencia sobre el lado de la baranda en que estarás.

-¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera tengo fuerza para eso?

-Quizás por primera vez puedo hacer algo por ti.

-¿Con que intención?

-Ajustar cuentas con el universo.

-¿Y qué harás exactamente?

-Decirte que yo sí confío en que lo lograrás. Yo creo en ti.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** hoy no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Nos leemos la próxima semana.

En la parte III: Redención.

Allyselle


	3. Parte III: Redención

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** hola de nuevo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de llegar a sus pantallas y en especial a quienes se toman un momento para dejarme review. Cuqui Luna, muchas gracias. Qué disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Parte III. Redención**

 **5.** **Noches de emancipación**

Se dice que un pie en el aire marca el camino a lo incierto. Nadie se lo dijo la primera noche, cuando salió decidido a no volver, tampoco cuando dejó escapar toda la crueldad y desesperanza que se había acumulado como cuentagotas. Mucho menos el resto de noches, en que observaba el agua turbia y se confesaba con la oscuridad. Lo incierto atemoriza, escandaliza o atrae. Es el refugio de los aventureros y el castigo de los débiles. Y para Harry Potter, salir cada noche sin la certeza de que se encontraría acompañado en medio de la neblina, se transformó en una constante.

-¿Tienes algún buen recuerdo de él?

Draco Malfoy poseía todo un catálogo de sonidos despectivos, pero en ese momento no usó ninguno de ellos.

-Algunos, hay uno que me gusta pese a todo lo que pasó después. Fue de las primeras semanas que estuvimos juntos. Casi siempre salíamos sin rumbo, sólo a ver qué nos ofrecía el mundo. Caminábamos y entramos a un supermercado muggle. Compramos helado. En realidad él pagó y yo guardé la factura. Por mucho tiempo. Mi helado era de caramelo y el suyo de fresa. Lo comimos mientras andábamos al borde de la carretera, hasta que él dijo "conozco a un tipo que vivía cerca. Vamos allá". Fue una caminata larga. Pudimos haber pagado un taxi, pero no. Elegimos caminar mientras nuestro helado se derretía y el sol nos hacía sudar como condenados. Realmente no puedo decirte de qué hablamos ese día o porqué lo recuerdo de forma tan vivida. Pero me gusta. Fue algo muy normal y tonto.

-¿Y qué fue lo que vino después?

-La mierda, las malas decisiones. Es estúpido, pero creo que me enamoré de él por lo rotos que estábamos. Me gustaban las causas perdidas, sentir que podía ser la diferencia en su vida cuando ni siquiera podía hacerme cargo de la mía. Me aferré a él, pensando que nos pertenecíamos sin darme cuenta de todo lo que perdía en el proceso. Y fui feliz. Por dos segundos. Ahora que pienso en ello, podría decir que tuve tres días de felicidad a cambio de tres años de miseria.

-No hay equilibrio en eso.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que la vida es cuestión de equilibrio?

-No, claro que no lo es.

-Honestamente, él era una llamarada intensa, todo lo que yo no era. Él siempre estaba rodeado de gente y siempre tenía una historia que contar. Pero era una llamarada inestable. Me atrajo cuando más ardía, hasta que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me afectaba cuando se apagaba. Y eso pasaba a menudo. Tenía problemas, toda una colección. Entonces entraría yo a ayudarle, sería su pilar de soporte, su bote salvavidas, un soplo de aire fresco…

-Pero sólo eras un chico.

-Un chico imbécil, efectivamente. Tardé mucho en reconocer que él me drenaba las fuerzas. Era como una corriente unidireccional, todo fluía hacia él. Yo no recibía nada, sólo daba y daba. ¿Alguna vez leíste a Oscar Wilde? Yo estuve atrapado en lo que él llamaba _el abismo de la generosidad_. "La gente es muy aficionada a dar lo que más necesita".

-¿Qué hay de malo en querer esforzarte por hacer feliz a alguien?

-Ambas posturas están mal, Harry. Tu mayor meta no puede ser entregar todo sólo para que alguien más sea feliz. No se trata de eso el amor. También él estaba equivocado. No puedes sólo confiar en que alguien más va a soportar con tus mierdas, no se puede ser tan egoísta.

-Supongo que es cierto.

-Aun así no quería aceptarlo. Y antes de siquiera notarlo estábamos en una especie de juego enfermizo por ver quien estaba más destruido. De pronto, la persona a la que creí que amaba se volvió intolerable. De verdad lo odiaba. Odiaba su presencia, su voz, todo lo que él era y hacía. Y ni así quería dejarlo. Estaba atrapado en eso hasta que comprendí que me estaba quedando sin cartuchos. No podía seguir soportando tanto daño, haciéndome tanto daño. No podía seguir esperando que él se moldeara a lo que yo quería de él. No era sano para ninguno de los dos. Así que lo dejé.

-¿De verdad fue posible cortarlo de raíz?

-No, no lo fue. Quise volver a él muchas veces, pero fue imposible. Él se largó, no dejó ni una sola nota. Se fue y yo iba de la rabia al dolor 67 veces al día. ¿Sabes qué descubrí en esa época? Lo solo que estaba. Sin notarlo, me había alejado de mis amigos. Tampoco tenía a mis padres. Sólo estaba yo y el fantasma de… él -la brisa casi ahogó la áspera risa-. Su nombre se convirtió en una maldición. No volví a decirlo, no volví a buscarlo. Hasta que la vida, en esas perras coincidencias que le gusta organizar, lo puso en mi camino de nuevo. Y yo, como el cabrón masoquista por excelencia, habría caído de vuelta si él me lo permitía.

-¿Querías volver a estar con él?

-Quería dejar de estar solo. Me convencí con el argumento de que ambos habíamos tenido tiempo para pensar y hacerlo mejor esa vez. Pero él ya estaba con alguien más. Y eso no debió sorprenderme ni dolerme, pero lo hizo. En medio de todo eso… Supe que él jamás será feliz. No mientras siga ese camino. Él no sabe querer. Sólo va por la vida esperando que alguien más lo quiera, que alguien más llene el vacío y se haga cargo de su mierda. Y nunca será suficiente. Mintió cada vez que me dijo que me amaba, porque no es posible amar a alguien más si ni siquiera estás reconciliado contigo mismo.

-Por eso dijiste que venías de la mierda. Aunque parece que me llevas bastante ventaja con lo demás.

-Entender y vivir son dos cosas muy diferentes. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo mal y no cambié nada, Harry. Me quedé como un mórbido espectador de mi vida. Cometiendo error tras error, hasta que me encontré acostado justo al fondo de la cloaca.

-Estás aquí, conseguiste levantarte.

-Es como dicen, lo bueno de tocar fondo, es que la única opción que te queda es subir.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo toma?

-No lo sé, ya no vivo sujeto a eso.

-Debe ser revitalizante.

-Quizás sólo estoy siendo hipócrita.

No se admitían esa clase de cosas ante los enemigos, meditó tardíamente. La niebla que volvía difusas las figuras, también desdibujaba distancias y enfriaba los corazones enfebrecidos.

-No es que siga huyéndole a sus recuerdos, pero no quiero pasar el resto de la noche hablando de Adrean.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-El de un idiota que conocí una vez. Tampoco la tenía tan grande.

Las gastadas rocas del puente fueron testigos de la primera risa honesta del héroe. No fue un sonido melodioso, intenso o atrayente. Fue una sucesión de aire entrecortado, el regreso de un eco olvidado hacía tantos meses.

-Tú… ¿Cómo estás?

-Ya no sé si bien o mal, Draco. Estoy tan lejos de mí mismo que creo que ya ni siquiera importa.

-Oh, permíteme. Necesitaré un pañuelo, eso fue tan conmovedor. No te esfuerces más, porque necesitaré una canoa para flotar sobre mis lágrimas.

-Maldito imbécil.

-Perdedor de mierda.

-Desgraciado marginado.

-Cuatro ojos tarado.

-Engreído de porquería.

-Inútil sobrevalorado.

-Chupa penes.

-¿Por qué debería ofenderme por algo que es verdad?

-¿Por qué tenías que interrumpir? Llevábamos una buena racha de insultos.

-Hacía mucho que no nos poníamos tan creativos, ¿eh? Pero ya se hizo tarde.

-¿Nos encontraremos de nuevo?

-Probablemente.

* * *

 **6.** **Euforia**

Proviene de un vocablo griego que significa "fuerza para soportar". La euforia, puede ser la capacidad para tolerar el dolor y las adversidades en general. Se puede forzar su aparición, aunque tendrá como efectos colaterales una profunda frustración y acrecentará la tristeza. Pero su aparición espontanea para dos almas en desvelo, también podría marcar el sendero hacia la redención. Especialmente cuando se cultiva con lentitud y se alimenta con la confianza.

-Hay algo que quería contarte, Draco -dijo.

Era la primera noche despejada en semanas. El frío había dado dos pasos atrás y sólo una templada brisa recordaba lo cruel que había sido el invierno.

-Te escucho. Últimamente no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Nada mejor que estar en un puente a media noche?

-Podría estar mordiendo algunas almohadas, pero prometí aguardar por mi verdadero amor.

-Qué cínico eres.

-He tenido toda una vida para practicar.

-Abandoné a Ginny.

-Qué peculiar elección de palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Había muchas formas de decirlo. "La dejé", "me alejé de ella"… Pero escogiste _abandonar._

-¿Qué importa eso? A fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

-La semántica importa, Harry. Porque abandonar significa algo definitivo.

-Lo es.

-¿No habías dicho que estaban comprometidos?

-¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo, Draco? ¿Crees que iba a ser capaz de caminar hacia el altar y desposarla después de lo que pasó?

-No entiendo porqué algo debía cambiar.

-Todo cambió desde ese día.

-No sabía que Ronald también era parte de su relación. ¿Por qué me miras así? Sólo digo… Pudo haber surtido el efecto contrario. Podrías haberte unido más a ella, soportar más el dolor. ¿Acaso ella no lo quería de esa forma?

-Ella fue muy paciente conmigo. No preguntó demasiado sobre cada noche que me escabullí, tampoco me presionó para reconsiderarlo cuando renuncié al cuartel. Y yo no…

-¿No merecías eso? Oh Merlín, Harry. Por algún motivo siempre creí que tenías pensamientos o sentimientos más complejos, pero me equivoqué. Puedo leerte a la distancia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué lees?

-Que te has convertido en tu propio verdugo. Te ves a ti mismo como un enemigo y actúas en consecuencia. Te has alejado de tus amigos y de la mujer que te ama. Porque no mereces nada de eso, ¿verdad? Quieres conseguir desprecio, quieres escuchar palabras de odio y reproches. Piensas que eso va a liberarte de tu carga. Te tengo noticias, cara rajada. No funciona así.

-Entonces, ¿cómo funciona?

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no hay una forma infalible, no hay un solo camino. Aunque hay algo que sé, y es que castigándote no conseguirás nada. Quedándote solo no conseguirás nada.

-No estoy solo.

-¿Confiarás en este demonio acompañante? Maldito descuidado.

-No temes decirme lo que piensas.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Ella lo hacía. Creía que no me daba cuenta, pero noté cada mirada de piedad. Las escuché hablando sobre lo difícil que debía ser todo para mí. Ginny también estaba sufriendo, pero se contenía delante de mí.

-Así que la abandonaste para que ella pudiera llorar en paz.

-Es como dijiste. Quería que yo estuviera bien, aunque el precio fuera esconder su propio dolor.

-Ahora soy yo quien no sabe si eres un caballero o un cobarde.

-¿Qué tal un caballero cobarde?

Ni rebuscando en todas sus épocas anteriores Harry encontró un momento como ese. Jamás había visto los ojos de Malfoy brillar de esa manera, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba. En esa noche eterna, eran lo único claro alrededor.

-¿Y qué tal es la vida de ermitaño? ¿O es que también conseguiste trabajo y no me has dicho?

-No, eso no lo he hecho. En realidad estoy alquilando una casa cerca de aquí.

-Hace mucho frío por esta zona.

-Me empieza a gustar el frío.

-Ya veremos si sigues diciendo eso cuando pesques una pulmonía.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Estás más flaco e indefenso que yo.

-Soy esbelto, no flaco.

-Sí, claro. Te levantas la camisa y podría contarte las costillas.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Hace cuánto que empezaste a pensar en desvestirme?

-Desde que dijiste que la chupabas bien.

-Cabrón desvergonzado.

La apacibilidad del cielo oscuro los cubría como un manto, absorbiendo las risas dispersas y las miradas de renaciente diversión que compartían los jóvenes. Como dos piezas rotas que jamás volverán a encajar, pero que adquieren nueva belleza desde la imperfección.

-¿Has pensado en huir? Ya no tienes trabajo ni prometida, tampoco has vuelto a usar la magia. Podrías terminar de mandar todo a la mierda.

-¿Qué caso tendría, Draco? Mi conciencia seguirá conmigo. No hay lugar en que pueda esconderme de ella.

-Odio estos ramalazos de sabiduría que tienes. No puedo burlarme cuando dices cosas así.

-Además, escapar no es sanar. Podría esconderme de lo que siento, pero seguiría allí.

-¿Te ayuda venir aquí?

-Es algo tan lejano a lo que solía ser mi vida que… Sí, me da algo de paz.

-Para algo sirve que yo siga aquí, entonces.

-¿Seguir aquí…? ¿Acaso planeabas ir a algún sitio?

-Lo consideré. Un largo viaje por el océano atlántico.

-Quizás deberíamos hacerlo.

-¿Deberíamos? ¿A ti quien te invitó?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste de Adrean? Dijiste que en aquella época no tenías a tus padres, pero… ¿Lucius no fue liberado cinco años después del juicio?

-Así es. Acababa de salir, estaba ocupado reconstruyendo su imperio. No tenía tiempo para mis dramas amorosos.

-Ya veo.

-Él no es muy demostrativo. No lo era antes, y después de la muerte de mamá… Intenté visitarlo en Azkaban y nunca accedió a verme. Creo que asumió que lo culparía por eso.

-¿Y no lo haces?

-¿No recuerdas lo que dije la primera vez que mencioné a mi madre? ¿De qué me serviría señalar culpables o enemistarme con mi padre? Ella seguirá muerta.

-A veces me eriza la piel la forma en que hablas de la muerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Pareciera que no le temes.

-¿Por qué habría de temerle?

-Piensa en todo lo que dejarías inconcluso. Tus proyectos actuales, todo lo que esperas lograr. Tendrías que renunciar a todo en un segundo.

-Creo que a veces renunciar es lo mejor.

-¿Draco…?

-Es lo que tú deberías hacer. Renunciar a todas tus ataduras, renunciar a todo tu rencor, a tus remordimientos. Simplemente renuncia y déjate ir.

-Simplemente renunciar…

-¿Sabes por qué te cuesta tanto verte al espejo? Has estado pensando mucho en los demás. En lo que ellos deberían pensar de ti, en su dolor, en su forma de enfrentar el duelo… Piensa en ti, Harry. Deja de apuntarte. Haz caso a lo que he venido repitiéndote: vive tu dolor, siente tu pecho en carne viva. Si lo sientes necesario, ve diario a su tumba y pídele perdón. Pero no te encierres en eso, déjalo fluir. Jamás vas a dejar de extrañarlo, pero sí puedes dejar de sentirte culpable.

-No siento voluntad, Draco. De nada. Por eso renuncié al cuartel. Porque lo único que me apetece es tirarme al suelo y ver las horas pasar. Y si lo hago, ¿en qué clase de persona me estaré convirtiendo?

-¿Qué hay con eso? No te puedes obligar a dejar de sentir dolor o a retomar tu vida como antes. Nada, jamás, será como antes. Eso es lo que tienes que entender. Hazlo, tírate al suelo y deja las horas pasar. Y mientras estás ahí, imagina que Ronald llega a buscarte. ¿Qué crees que te diría?

-Probablemente me diría que me levante y lo acompañe a algún nuevo restaurante que descubrió. A una pastelería o algo así… Me contaría sobre su vida con Hermione y sobre sus hermanos.

-Ahí tienes.

-Pero eso ya nunca va a pasar. Ron está muerto.

La última frase se extravió en el rumor del río, chocando contra las olas hasta desbaratarse.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que Ron está muerto.

-¿Qué más?

-Ron no volverá y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Ya no lo verás ni lo escucharás hablar.

-Tampoco iremos de copas juntos, ni jugaremos quidditch, no dirá más bromas absurdas, no volverá a pelearse con Hermione, ni llegará a asaltar mi refrigerador. No más, nada. No más… Nada.

-Sí, Harry. Lo siento, pero es así.

-No más navidades juntos. No más excursiones culinarias. Jamás seré el padrino de sus hijos, jamás volverá a darme una palmada en el hombro.

La euforia suele estar seguida por tristeza. Por palabras estranguladas y lágrimas que se confunden con la humedad del rocío en la acera. Por el lamento incesante de los espíritus desesperados. Pero cada gota, sólo marca un sendero más límpido. Para que entonces, la próxima vez que aparezca la euforia, sea para atenuar el pesar.

-Perdí a mi mejor amigo. Perdí a mi hermano.

-Sí y no.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tenías razón con todo lo anterior. Ya no lo verás, ya no vivirás nada nuevo con él. Pero no lo has perdido, Harry. Ronald siempre estará contigo. En tus memorias, en tu corazón, en tus ganas de vivir. Porque mientras tú vivas, una parte de él vivirá contigo. Por eso recuerda siempre este puente y mis palabras. Tu lugar está a este lado de la baranda. No saltaste hace tres meses y no lo harás nunca. Ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que fue tu culpa. Y aun si fuera así, él te perdonaría. Creo que sólo hay algo que no te perdonaría y es que te rindas. No creo que él quiera que Hermione, aparte de perderlo a él, también te pierda a ti.

-Maldición, Draco. ¿Quieres hacerme llorar hasta que quede seco?

-Solía dejar a los hombres secos en otro sentido, pero creo que tú lo necesitas de esta forma.

Draco y Harry compartieron un pensamiento esa noche. Y es que las sonrisas más sinceras a veces vienen después de las lágrimas más ardientes.

-Siete. Han pasado siete meses, no tres.

-¿En serio?

-Me asombra la facilidad con que pierdes la noción del tiempo.

-Es que no vivo atado a él.

-Sí, has dicho eso un par de veces.

-¿De verdad te animarías a acompañarme en un viaje sin destino?

-Por supuesto. Tal vez no lo hemos dicho explícitamente, pero tú y yo somos amigos.

-Amigos en la desgracia.

-No, simplemente amigos. Nos hemos escuchado muchas noches, nos hemos visto llorar, nos hemos aconsejado y nos insultamos con propiedad. Somos amigos, Draco. Acéptalo.

-Amigos.

-Eso es.

-Yo jamás reemplazaré a Weasley.

-Claro que no. Cada amistad es diferente. Tal vez las circunstancias en que nos reencontramos fueron inusuales y siempre nos reunimos en el mismo sitio, pero somos amigos a final de cuentas.

-Terminarás odiándome.

-¿Disculpa…?

-Ay, Harry. Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no comprendes. Cuando lo hagas, cuando me veas con mayor claridad…

-¿Por qué te callas? ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando te vea con mayor claridad?

-Nada, estoy haciendo lo mismo por lo que te regaño: pensando en cómo creo que deberían ser las cosas. Pero esto es lo que hay… y tienes razón. Somos amigos.

-¿Qué hay del resto?

-¿Qué resto?

-Las bromas, Draco.

-No entiendo, son bromas y ya.

-Draco, en estos meses me he alejado de todos menos de ti.

-Porque no formaba parte de tu normalidad, lo sé.

-No es sólo eso, no es la situación ni el lugar. Es hablar contigo. Escucharte, aunque me hagas llorar. Tengo algo de paz cuando estoy contigo.

-Harry…

-Te conté lo de Ginny hasta hoy, pero eso terminó hace meses.

-¿Por qué esperar?

-Quería entenderme a mí mismo y porqué lo había hecho. No es sólo por lo que discutimos. Espero que no te arrepientas de tus consejos ahora, porque estoy a punto de rendirme y dejarme ir. Draco, yo no puedo prometerte nada ahora. Mi propio futuro es una mancha borrosa para mí mismo, pero hay algo que he comprendido estos meses y es que quiero vivir. Nuestra conversación de hoy me hizo reafirmarlo. Quiero vivir para mantener el recuerdo de Ron, pero también por mí. Y algo más que deberías saber, es que quiero vivir, para que algún día… Cuando yo encuentre el perdón para mí mismo y tú aceptes verme en otro sitio, podamos tratar de construir algo juntos.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Sé que no aceptarías estar conmigo ahora. Y yo tampoco creo que sea conveniente. Por eso creí adecuado advertírtelo, que sepas cómo me siento y si no es mucha molestia, pedirte que me esperes hasta que esté listo para amarte y para que me ames.

-Esto es cruel.

-¿Qué? Estoy siendo sincero, quiero que…

-Qué putada.

-¿Acaso no te sientes como yo?

-No tiene que ver con lo que yo sienta, Harry. Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos. Ahora no lo ves, pero hay un abismo entre nosotros dos.

-Lo cruzaremos.

-Estúpido imprudente.

Draco Malfoy desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando atrás un murmullo de viento y un corazón confundido.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** fue tan difícil nombrar cada una de las partes, realmente. Pero esta es una de mis favoritas, porque deja muchas pistas sobre lo que viene. Espero que hayan notado un par. También tenemos un poco sobre la historia de Draco y la confesión de Harry. Ahora sí, será hasta la próxima semana.

En la Parte IV: Despertar.

Allyselle


	4. Parte IV: Despertar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Cuqui Luna por tus comentarios. Decididamente es el inicio de una nueva aventura, aunque quizás no de la forma que la esperan. Por eso, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, que también marca la mitad del fic.

* * *

 **Parte IV. Despertar**

 **7.** **La destrucción de la monotonía**

¿De qué trata exactamente la monotonía? ¿Repetir una acción sin plena consciencia de ello, a tal grado de no cuestionar su origen o si es apropiado? ¿Y por qué siempre esa palabra se emplea con una connotación negativa? ¿La monotonía siempre es mala o aburrida? Quizás para los espíritus aventureros lo sea, pero no para los condenados.

Su monotonía se vio alterada un jueves, hacía tantos meses. Volvió a alterarse días después, en una noche llena de neblina y acciones inconclusas. Pero incluso ese giro había marcado el inicio de una nueva monotonía. Empezó sin rigor, acudiendo a ese lugar una vez a la semana. Pero como ocurre cada vez que se descubre algo valioso, volvió con mayor frecuencia. Hubo noches frías, húmedas y salinas; pero la madre naturaleza y el destino mostraron clemencia, otorgando noches más templadas y silenciosas. Aunque quizás el ánimo de los solitarios también hacía su parte. No obstante, ¿siguen siendo solitarios dos corazones que se despojan de barreras y aflojan sus ataduras? Él había creído que no. Él había creído entender, él había confiado en la indefensa flama que empezaba a derretir el temor y el odio. Pero cuando la oscuridad y el rencor han reinado por tanto tiempo, el renacer de la esperanza es algo que se debe cuidar. Hay mucho que calentar y un exiguo rayo de sol se puede extinguir con un chasquido.

Esa noche también tomó su abrigo y su billetera, pero se rebeló ante la monotonía de sus noches. No acudiría a ese lugar. Porque después de ser un espacio seguro, se empezaba a un convertir en un recordatorio de su soledad. Después de tantas noches en vela y el vaho de sus alientos resaltando en la oscuridad, comprendía que Draco siempre había tenido razón. No hay que anclarse a una persona. No hay que poner las esperanzas en la presencia o en los sentimientos de alguien. Aunque Draco también se equivocaba, a menudo. Lo había hecho al afirmar que él lo odiaría. Porque mientras sus pensamientos lo seguían llevando a él y sus pasos a ese abandonado puente, sólo podía encontrar palabras de agradecimiento. Porque a pesar de la nueva ruptura de su monotonía y de las preguntas que se acumulaban, él le había entregado más que nadie. Le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, las ganas de amar. Aún si ese amor estaba destinado a perderse con el viento.

-¿Harry?

Enfrentó a la voz, sin reconocerla en primera instancia. Es maravilloso y ligeramente aterrador como la mente puede empezar a filtrar los sonidos conocidos; reemplazándolos sólo con silencio y matizándolos, como algo que pertenece a alguien más.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo podría preguntar eso. Creí que estabas fuera.

-En cierto modo lo he estado -admitió.

Un recurso desesperado de una mente en bancarrota. Explicar sin precisión que tomaría un largo viaje, un cambio necesario para sí mismo. Como si pudiera soportar más cambios.

-¿Ibas a entrar? -un viejo letrero de madera pendía sobre las cabezas de ambos, como las dudas sobre su disposición a compartir un trago con su antiguo compañero y colega-. Yo me iba, pero si quieres, te puedo acompañar un rato.

 _Acompañar._ ¿Qué significa exactamente? ¿Llenar un lugar en el espacio? ¿Llenar el silencio entre dos cuerpos? ¿Es lo mismo acompañar y ser un compañero?

-Claro, gracias por la oferta.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿eh?

-Siete meses y tres semanas -precisó.

El día estaba en sus primeras horas, por lo que muchos lo enfrentaban con grandes dosis de alcohol recorriendo sus cuerpos. Algunos se ponían en ridículo a sí mismos o revelaban sus debilidades. No Harry, él jamás había encontrado un refugio en la embriaguez. ¿Qué caso tenía nublar su mente por unas horas si después todo recaería contra él con sobrecogedora firmeza?

-Cierto. ¿Hace cuánto volviste?

-Semanas. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Creo que todos hemos tenido días mejores. Antes de encontrarte, estuve luchando con Seamus para meterlo a un taxi y enviarlo a casa.

-¿Seamus? Por lo que recuerdo, no tenía problemas para tratar con un par de cervezas -posó su mano en su propia jarra. El frío adormecería sus dedos, más no sus sentidos.

-Es que ha estado tomando más que un par. Muchas cosas han cambiado, Harry. Y no precisamente para bien.

-Mañana es día laboral.

-Tampoco es que eso le importe -Dean Thomas había ingresado al cuerpo de aurores junto a él, ganándose en poco tiempo un puesto en la división de estrategia e investigaciones. Era muy agudo para entender los comportamientos de los demás y lo suficientemente discreto para llevar a buen puerto los casos más escabrosos. Y en ese momento, parecía que quería explayarse en sus comentarios, aunque quizás no fuera lo más conveniente-. Posiblemente no sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero Seamus ha estado muy mal durante algunos meses. Perdí contacto con él hace unas semanas y cuando supe que ni siquiera había hablado con su madre, empecé a buscarlo. Lo encontré hace tres días. Había estado viviendo en las calles, mendigando… Ebrio todo el tiempo. Perdió hasta su varita.

Otra alma en desesperación. Parecía que eso era lo común en esos días, aunque Harry no alcanzaba a comprender el origen de esas acciones.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y en el cuartel no giraron una orden para buscarlo?

-Lo siento, debí empezar por ahí. Lo dieron de baja hace meses. Si no me equivoco, fue en la misma semana que entraste en licencia -le pareció curioso el asentimiento que siguió a esa declaración, como si le debiera una disculpa por recordarle la peor semana de su vida. ¿Acaso todos lo sabían? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir enfrentando ese tipo de consideración? Esa era parte de su motivación para desaparecer de la vista de sus conocidos.

-Le dieron de baja… ¿Qué pasó?

-No debería hablar de esto, Harry. Hay un expediente abierto por eso.

-Oh. Descuida, debí suponerlo.

-Quizás… sea un poco egoísta decirlo, pero es una verdadera pena que dejaras el cuartel. Muchas cosas pasaron poco después y creo que podrías habernos ayudado.

-No lo creo -no rechazaba su habilidades, pero sí dudaba de su estabilidad para afrontar un caso complicado en esa época de su vida.

-Bueno… Aunque no dudo de que te hubiese interesado un poco.

-Quién sabe.

-A pesar de todo, me gustaría tu opinión. Quiero que estés consciente de que estoy por saltarme algunos de los protocolos más importantes, pero es porque confío que tú, que también juraste lealtad y compromiso con la causa, podrás mantener el secreto.

-Probablemente no deberías decirme nada.

-Es difícil cargar con esto.

Harry se permitió una sonrisa cargada de empatía. ¿No había sido esa la misma razón por la que Draco y él se hicieron amigos? Para compartir la insalvable e intensa carga que los acompañaba. Tal vez era momento de devolver lo que había recibido, su oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con el universo.

-En ese caso, te escucho.

-Pasó unos días después de… la misión de desmantelamiento. Fue durante el turno de la noche. Seamus estaba a cargo, con dos de los novatos. Por lo que él recuerda, Lucius Malfoy apareció como un demonio, fuera de sí y demandando que lo acompañara el escuadrón de élite.

-¿Por qué…?

-Tenía que ver con su hijo, que llevaba tres días desaparecido.

-¿Draco?

-¿Acaso tiene otro?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Según el reporte de Seamus al recibir la denuncia, Draco no estaba en buenos términos con su padre, pero se reunían cada tanto. Habían acordado verse ese domingo para cenar, pero Draco nunca llegó. Lucius no le dio mucha importancia, porque tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba. Empezó a preocuparse al siguiente día, cuando no recibió alguna carta que justificara la ausencia a su reunión. Se puso en alerta ese día porque… visitó la tumba de su esposa. Y ahí encontró la varita de Draco.

-¿Su varita…?

-Sabes cómo somos los magos, en especial los de sangre pura. Jamás nos alejamos de la varita. No salimos sin ella ni la dejamos olvidada por ahí, es casi una parte de ti. Y él estaba seguro de que algo malo había pasado. Creía que Draco había sido secuestrado o algo semejante, porque la varita estaba destrozada.

-¿No se le ocurrió que él simplemente se largó, dejando todo atrás?

Al menos Harry estaba seguro del bienestar del susodicho, no habían sido en vano todas esas noches de conversaciones junto a la fría baranda del Támesis.

-Es lo que Seamus pensó, una escapada intencional. Siendo mayor de edad y sin tener una buena relación con él, no era descabellado pensar que se había ido sin decirle al padre. Así que tomó nota de la denuncia y le dijo que si la situación no cambiaba en tres días, se enviaría la orden para buscarlo. Lucius Malfoy no estuvo de acuerdo, pero por la hora no pudo quejarse con nadie. El siguiente día fue que todo estalló.

-¿Demandó por la cabeza de Seamus?

-No. Ocurrió durante las primeras horas. Uno de los novatos recibió un llamado de alerta desde el área muggle, porque había pasado un accidente que involucraba a uno de los nuestros. Creyendo que sería un robo menor o algo así, Seamus fue solo. Lo que encontró ahí… No lo recuerda con claridad. Pasó cerca de Eton. Los muggles de la zona encontraron un cuerpo en el río.

-¿Qué?

-Era Malfoy.

-¿Lucius?

¿Por qué él no había escuchado nada el respecto? ¿Era esa la razón de la presencia de Draco en ese puente?

-No, Draco.

-¿Dean…?

-Y no es todo, Lucius ya estaba ahí y empezó a acusar a Seamus, sobre que eso podría haberse evitado. Desde ese punto, todo fue a peor. Los rescatistas muggles hicieron su trabajo, pero… Lucius tenía otros planes. Parece que desmayó a todos y les modificó la memoria. Cuando Seamus despertó, recordaba el incidente de la madrugada pero no porqué estaba ahí. Un estudio hecho por un Medimago fue el que recuperó imágenes sobre su llegada a Eton y su discusión con Malfoy. Parece que el hombre lo hizo para poder llevarse el cuerpo de Draco.

-¿Acaso dijiste…?

-Es lo que único que Seamus recuerda con seguridad. También el motivo por el que le dieron de baja por negligencia -la contundencia y la sombra en su expresión no eran necesarias para tan crueles revelaciones, pero las empleó de todas formas-. Draco estaba muerto.

* * *

 **8.** **La materialización del abismo**

No. Eso era imposible, él había estado en presencia de Draco después de eso. Había conversado con él hasta el amanecer. Dean mentía o había sido engañado por alguien. Sí, eso debía ser. Seamus era un borracho, su palabra no podía ser confiable. Quizás Lucius había ayudado a su hijo a fingir su muerte para… Pero llegado a ese punto, no encontró ningún propósito. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Además, estaba siendo cruel al pensar así de sus amigos. Seamus jamás llegaría ebrio al trabajo y Dean no pondría su placa en riesgo para contarle algo sin sentido.

-…pero ha sido imposible contactar con él. Es como si padre e hijo se esfumaron. La mansión Malfoy está abandonada y no hay otra dirección conocida.

Sus pensamientos se revolvían cada vez más turbios, buscando algo a qué asirse. Draco estaba bien, estaba seguro de eso. Aunque, ¿cuál era su garantía? Lo había visto incontables veces, pero también vio mil veces a los fantasmas en Hogwarts. No, no podía ser. Draco no era transparente. Draco era real, lo había tocado y…

Salvo que… No. En realidad, él siempre mantenía la distancia. La voz de Dean se redujo a un zumbido en tanto se veía trasladado a una de esas noches, hacía algunas semanas…

 _-¿Cómo puedo convencerte para que nos reunamos en otro sitio?_

 _-No lo sé, demuestra tus dotes de persuasión._

 _-Veamos, te llevaré al restaurante más caro que se te ocurra._

 _-No es suficiente._

 _-Te llevaré de viaje a dónde elijas, yo pago todo._

 _-Sigue sin ser suficiente._

 _-¿Qué más podrías querer?_

 _-A ver, Harry. Apuntas muy alto. A veces lo mejor que puedes ofrecer, es algo que tienes al alcance de la mano._

 _-Entonces… ¿Mi casa?_

 _-Ahora empieza a sonar interesante._

 _Draco alzó una ceja, enfatizando el comentario. Harry trató de ignorar el naciente chisporroteo en su pecho, pero fue en vano. ¿Qué tal si sólo se permitía más? Ya nada lo ataba a Ginny, ni a nadie. Estiró la mano, como polilla buscando el calor… Draco retrocedió, todo gesto coqueto desapareció._

 _-Lo siento, Harry. Yo… No me gusta que me toquen. Y no me veas así, no hay historia triste detrás. Sólo no me siento cómodo con el contacto físico._

 _-¿Y cómo es que tienes sexo?_

 _-Es muy diferente. Y no me hagas pensar que estabas a punto de seducirme ahora._

 _La risa era algo nuevo para ambos, pero la compartían de vez en cuando._

No lo había tocado. Ni una sola vez. Y siempre se habían visto en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué habría de cuestionar que el chico fuera real? Draco había sido real, sus consejos, sus bromas, todo… ¿O acaso lo había imaginado todo ese tiempo? ¿En tal decadencia estaba su salud mental? En todo caso…

-¿Harry?

-No, hacía mucho que no veía a Draco -contestó. Porque pese a la densidad de sus pensamientos, una parte de sí seguía atendiendo la conversación.

-Ya veo.

-Es tarde, Dean. Siento no poder ayudarte, tengo que irme.

-No hay problema, me basta con que me hayas escuchado. No te preocupes por la cuenta, yo invito.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego.

La noche era inusualmente fría para esa época del año y el aire aguijoneó su piel cuando empezó a correr en dirección al conocido puente que, hacía sólo un par de horas, había prometido dejar de frecuentar. No era nada seguro. No había encontrado a Draco durante las últimas tres semanas, ¿por qué algo sería diferente esa vez?

Pero era diferente. Las dudas carcomían su escasa paz, el aire quemaba su interior y sus pasos sonaban a desesperación. Como luciérnagas, flotando con luz intermitente, las palabras de Draco volvían a sus ensordecidos tímpanos…

 _Ya estoy más allá de eso..._

 _Para algo sirve que yo siga aquí, entonces_

 _¿Por qué habría de temerle a la muerte?_

 _Es que no vivo atado al tiempo_

Quizás eran más que expresiones. Quizás se lo había dicho desde el inicio.

 _Hay muchas cosas sobre mí que no comprendes. Cuando lo hagas, cuando me veas con mayor claridad…_

 _Tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos. Ahora no lo ves, pero hay un abismo entre nosotros dos_

Un abismo. ¿Acaso ese abismo era…?

Su pecho ardía cuando alcanzó esa parte del puente, tenía el corazón desbocado y la mirada nublada. Y en contradicción a todas sus expectativas, había un hombre de espaldas frente a él.

Contemplando el río como se contempla a un viejo amigo.

-Draco…

-Perdón por la última vez.

-¿Por qué no habías vuelto? ¿Acaso es algo que no puedes controlar?

-Así que lo sabes.

-Por favor…

-¿Qué me pides exactamente? -sentía la ambivalencia estrujar su corazón. Quería acercarse, pero también se negaba a hacerlo. Draco se volteó ante su silencio. Se veía como siempre. No tenía bordes inconsistentes ni era gris o transparente… ¿Entonces, cómo?

-¿Por qué dicen que estás…?

La palabra, tan cerca de ser un tabú, se negó a salir de sus labios.

-Porque lo estoy.

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Tuviste un accidente o te hicieron esto?

-Creí que lo habrías comprendido. Yo me hice esto. Estaba muy mal, Harry. Llevaba años así. Te lo dije, ¿no? Estaba solo, angustiado, cayéndome en pedazos. Podías encontrarme en la calle y pensar que nada malo pasaba, pero dentro mí… Todo se había derrumbado desde hace tiempo.

-Draco…

-Estaba triste, enojado, no quería nada, nada me satisfacía… No estaba conforme con nada ni veía más allá. Es lo que viene después del dolor, no sentir nada en absoluto. Y empecé a pensar… Que yo sólo era una mancha en este mundo. Una asquerosa e innecesaria mancha que nadie iba a extrañar. Porque, bueno, siempre fueron más las personas que me odiaron que las que me quisieron. Mi mamá ya no estaba y mi padre sabría reponerse. Me convencí de eso. Creí en eso. Salí de casa con esa resolución, visité a mi madre y luego vine aquí. Cuando estuve sobre la baranda, deseé poder cambiar de opinión, que algo me detuviera… pero era demasiado tarde para mí. Salté. Simplemente me dejé llevar.

La constatación de la sospecha fue devastadora, llevándose cualquier vestigio de esperanza en el héroe.

-Pero… Si estabas dispuesto a renunciar a todo, ¿por qué quedarte de esta forma? -su voz sonó rota, reflejando como se sentía su fe.

-¡Yo no elegí esto! ¡Quería irme definitivamente! Fue hasta ese día… Todavía no lo entiendo, pero de pronto volvía a estar de pie en el puente. Sentí que despertaba después un largo y terrible sueño. Pensé que había sido enviado a repetir mis últimos minutos de vida, pero… Entonces te vi. Arrojaste algo al río y después te subiste a la baranda… Quería detenerte. No sabes cómo deseé hacerlo. Pero en cuanto empecé a correr noté que mis pisadas eran silenciosas y que yo no era… Sólo soy esto. Una representación bastante convincente, pero un espejismo a final de cuentas. Por eso intenté mantenerme en calma y te hablé. Necesitaba persuadirte. Supuse que ahí acababa todo, que era una oportunidad por haberme arrepentido al instante de saltar, pero entonces seguiste volviendo y yo también. Quizás el propósito era mayor, debía ayudarte. Estabas solo, cerca de cometer el mismo error. Tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué dejaste que me enamorara de ti? -en esa noche no había niebla, pero la mirada esmeralda estaba más empañada que nunca.

-Yo no quería eso. No creí que fuera a pasar algo así, yo… Me sentía real cuando estaba contigo. Tú no mirabas una ilusión insustancial, me veías como si fuera parte de tu mundo. No quería hacerte daño…

-Es un poco tarde para eso.

-Lo siento mucho, Harry -si no fuera imposible, habría jurado que Draco lloraba.

-Si no elegiste quedarte, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-No estoy seguro. No soy un fantasma, pero tampoco estoy vivo, es... un estado extraño. Sólo aparezco cuando estás aquí y…

-¿Y?

-Siento. Sentí pena por ti, sentí tu sufrimiento y ahora mismo… Me duele verte llorar. Y no debería ser así. Ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo, pero todas estas emociones son muy reales. Quisiera abrazarte, pero no puedo. Sólo consigo pensar en que la vida, el destino o el karma, lo que sea, es muy cruel. Por permitirme sentir de esta forma, por hacer que me enamorara de ti cuando ya no pertenecemos al mismo sitio. Cuando nunca podremos estar juntos… -Harry sucumbió bajo el peso de tales declaraciones y de su propio dolor.

Era demasiado. ¿Qué clase de broma pesada le estaba jugando la vida? ¿Por qué desataba esa tormenta justo después de que pensó que había encontrado la calma?

-Cállate, maldito. No quiero oír una palabra más.

-Perdóname, Harry -suplicó con una atormentada mirada, agachándose a su lado-. Esto era lo que temía.

-Debiste decirme la verdad.

-Tenía miedo, pensé que al decirlo me iría definitivamente. Ahora mismo me siento débil. Lo que sea que me retuvo este tiempo… se desvanece.

-No, eso no…

-¿Me odias?

-No lo sé, Draco. Hemos pasado tanto que me parece que tú y yo estamos más allá del odio o el amor.

Una única sonrisa fue compartida esa noche, cargada de afecto y de cosas que jamás podrían decirse.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Harry?

-Te fallé entonces, Draco. Pude haber hecho algo por ti.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Nunca en mi perra vida fui amable contigo.

-¿Puedo? -alargó una mano, su solicitud era clara.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí -Draco miró sus propias manos, que parecían tan consistentes y colocó las palmas hacia arriba.

-¿Qué es?

-Vive por mí, Harry.

Había muchos sentimientos ahí, mientras el héroe iba al encuentro de las manos de quien en olvidadas épocas fuera su adversario. Pérdida, culpa, temor, amor y un indescriptible dolor.

-Lo haré.

Sus temblorosas manos atravesaron las pálidas palmas del chico, con lo que Draco desapareció, dejando un cosquilleo cálido en ellas y una herida en carne viva en su pecho.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** esta es de mis partes favoritas, de las más complicadas de escribir. Creo que si después de esta vuelven a las primeras tres, muchas cosas parecerán diferentes. Y ya, no diré más.

En la Parte V: Fe.

Allyselle


	5. Parte V: Fe

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** una semana más, después de la gran revelación. Y aún faltan muchas cosas. Gracias por acompañarme un viernes más y ya, no los distraigo. Corre capítulo.

* * *

 **Parte V. Fe**

 **9.** **En la cuarta etapa**

 _«El duelo es tan natural como llorar cuando te lastimas, dormir cuando estás cansado, comer cuando tienes hambre, estornudar cuando te pica la nariz. Es la manera en que la naturaleza sana un corazón roto.» Doug Manning._

Cuando se sufre una pérdida irreparable, el duelo se desarrolla en diferentes etapas. Negación, ira, negociación, depresión, aceptación. No siempre en ese orden y no siempre separadas una de la otra. Puedes ir y volver de un estado a otro. Pero es hasta que alcanzas cierto grado de aceptación, que aprendes a convivir con el dolor. Draco solía hablar sobre eso. Visto en retrospectiva, prácticamente le había llevado de la mano a través de ellas. Aunque sin establecer verdadero contacto, por obvias limitantes. Harry intentaba convencerse de eso cada día, cada noche en que se recordaba que nadie lo esperaba en aquel puente. Draco se había ido. Draco en realidad nunca había estado ahí. Y él tenía que aceptarlo.

Si fuera tan sencillo… Vivir el duelo jamás lo sería, en especial cuando se trataba de la persona que amaba. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si era correcto decir eso. Jamás había tocado a Draco de esa forma, no había tomado su mano ni lo había besado. A pesar de todo, concluyó que sí podía decirlo. Porque el amor no es un roce de cuerpos solamente, es un encuentro de almas. Es la comunión de dos espíritus que se buscan y se reconocen entre la multitud. Y ellos lo habían hecho. A esas alturas de su vida debía saberlo, pero el amor era capaz de desafiar incluso a la muerte.

Harry, tal como Draco lo había dicho, se encontraba en un lugar extraño. Un lugar en que estaba furioso con la vida, un lugar en que se sentía perdido y solitario, pero también un lugar en que sus sentimientos por Draco lo mantenían a flote. No habló con nadie por un par de días, tampoco se contuvo en las noches cuando las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Lloraba por un amor perdido. Muchos dirían que fue un amor que nunca tuvo, pero sabía que no era verdad. Él amaba a Draco. Y él, de alguna forma, también lo había amado. De una forma pura, verdadera. Tal vez Draco se había referido a sí mismo como una "ilusión insustancial", pero no podía serlo. El dolor de Harry era real, también su afecto y su desolación. Draco fue real, lo seguiría siendo. Lo había llenado de fe, de razones para vivir. Por eso se obligaba a dejar su cama cada mañana, por eso había empezado a hacer ejercicio, por eso estaba considerando conseguir un trabajo. Por Draco, por él, por ambos.

Pero su determinación también se venía abajo por ratos, cuando gritaba en silencio y se revolcaba en desazón. Un día. ¿Qué no daría por un solo día al lado de Draco? Un solo abrazo, un solo beso sería suficiente. Constantemente se encontraba soñando despierto por eso. Todo había sido un mal entendido, había ocurrido un milagro… Él regresaba desde la despensa y frente a su puerta estaba el rubio. Le mostraba una sonrisa confiada, lanzaba algún comentario sobre su expresión anonadada y extendía una mano hacia él. Y su propia mano no lo atravesaba, lo tocaba y era real, cálido…

-Cálido -Harry salió del estado de conmoción y desconexión en que se había sumido-. Draco era cálido -el contenido de la cacerola frente a él empezó a oler a quemado, pero no le importó. Apagó la estufa y corrió hacia la sala.

No tenía tiempo para comer o dudar. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo recomendable de sus acciones, fue en busca de una varita y se concentró en un lugar que no había visitado en meses. Apareció en un jardín más descuidado de lo que recordaba, pero la elegante puerta negra seguía siendo la misma, también el buzón con letras doradas. _Weasley & Granger. _Sujetó la aldaba con forma de león y llamó tres veces. Nadie atendió. Sin embargo, la luz escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Intentó muchas más veces, necesitaba hablar con ella. De pronto escuchó un golpe sordo y algunas risas. Se quedó congelado en su sitio, incapaz de desaparecer o de retroceder. La puerta finalmente se abrió, mostrando a una chica con el cabello muy despeinado y enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños.

-¿Harry? ¿S-si eres tú? -terminó con una risa inestable que le recordó el sonido de la porcelana al romperse.

-Hermione…

-Volviste.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso depende -eran evidentes sus esfuerzos por recomponer su expresión, como también era evidente su fracaso en hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y hasta Harry llegaba el olor espeso del alcohol-. ¿Vienes solo?

-Así es -repasó la apariencia de su amiga. Parecía que no se cambiaba desde hacía un par de días y estaba descalza.

-Qué bella noche, ¿no? -trató de sonreírle mientras miraba el cielo, pero el movimiento la hizo tambalearse.

-Ven, no deberías exponerte al aire frío -eso era lo que le había advertido Draco alguna vez, aunque él prefirió restarle importancia.

Hermione necesitaba de su ayuda, quizás desde hacía mucho. Era momento de estar ahí para ella.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No encontré nada -la ayudó a llegar hasta el sillón, notando el desastre en que se había convertido la sala de estar. Había algunas botellas vacías y un par de cajas de pizza.

Hermione había abandonado todo, incluso a sí misma.

-¿No has ido a trabajar estos días?

-Estoy de vacaciones -la misma risa hueca, una y otra vez. Empezaba a alterar sus nervios.

-Te voy a preparar el baño -sin esperar su consentimiento, fue hasta el cuarto de baño principal y empezó a llenar la tina con agua tibia. Hubiera sido más efectiva el agua fría, pero tampoco se trataba de que la chica se enfermara. Cuando eso estuvo hecho, arrojó algunas sales de baño, buscó una toalla y una muda de ropa abrigada. Entonces volvió a la sala, encontrándola en el mismo lugar, con la mirada ausente-. Vamos, ya está listo.

-No quiero.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué caso tiene, Harry?

-Lo tiene. Estás un poco descuidada, eso no es bueno.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa?

-A mí me importa.

-No tengo ganas.

-Lo harás de todas formas -no quería recurrir a eso, pero ante la necedad de su amiga, la cargó en brazos y fue con ella hasta el baño.

-Harry… No -se revolvió, pero él se mantuvo firme. Con cuidado y sin dudar, la dejó dentro de la bañera, aunque terminó con su propia ropa húmeda. No podía consentir que se hiciera eso a sí misma.

-Toma tu tiempo, te prepararé un caldo. Dejé tu ropa aquí, te espero en un rato.

Aparecer algunas verduras desde su casa y picarlas era sencillo, lo complejo sería lidiar con Hermione. La conocía desde hacía mucho, pero en ese momento le pesaba haberla abandonado todo ese tiempo. Se sentía en deuda. Con Ron, con Hermione, consigo mismo. Él había tenido a Draco para acompañarlo en su duelo, pero ella quizás se había encerrado todo ese tiempo. Recordó esos primeros días, las lágrimas silenciosas… Era probable que siguieran quemándola desde dentro. Ella no merecía eso.

-Te prometo, Ron… Ella volverá a ser feliz -las palabras estranguladas estaban dirigidas a un retrato enorme, que sobre la chimenea mostraba a la pareja en el día de su boda.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, fue en busca de su amiga. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, con la ropa que él había elegido y el cepillo en la mano, aunque su cabello seguía igual de enredado. Un alma rota a punto de claudicar frente a la iniquidad de la vida. Se veía reflejado en su mirada vacía y en ese cuerpo que sólo aguardaba hasta que el tiempo le diera el toque de gracia. Era una estampa desoladora, era un espíritu que clamaba auxilio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto -ella se lo entregó, quedándose con las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas.

No era experto en eso, pero tampoco ignorante. Había cepillado a Ginevra algunas veces. El cabello de Hermione se sentía maltratado, como si apenas cuidase de él. Tal vez así fuera. Separó los mechones y fue peinando, tratando de no lastimarla y dejarlo uniforme. Casi acababa con su labor cuando escuchó los sollozos de la chica.

-Perdóname, Harry…

-Está bien, Hermione.

-No entiendes. Yo… te culpaba. Fui tan hipócrita. Te dije que nos íbamos a reponer de eso, pero sentí alivio cuando te fuiste. Todas esas semanas… Odiaba verte. Sentía que tú te lo habías llevado y más de una vez deseé que hubieras sido tú y no él… Perdóname -Hermione se quebró, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y dejando escapar sollozos más fuertes y afligidos.

Su dique se había roto. Su propio corazón liberaba el caudal contenido durante todo ese tiempo. Harry reconocía la sensación, por eso la dejó llorar y siguió peinándola. En otro momento, las palabras de la chica lo hubiesen arrojado al fondo del abismo. Si esa noche no ocurrió y él se mantuvo en pie para sostenerla, fue gracias a Draco.

-Terminé. Vamos, todavía tienes que comer.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Harry? Acabo de decirte que…

-Te escuché. Hermione, no te disculpes por sufrir por la persona que amas. Lo entiendo y no hay rencor por eso. Todos tenemos pensamientos egoístas de vez en cuando. Ahora vamos, no quiero que la comida se enfríe.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras comía, dando pequeños sorbos al inicio y después tomando uno de los bollos que él había acomodado en una canasta. Cada minuto comprendía mejor a Draco, porque ahora era él quien buscaba las palabras correctas, aquellas que encausaran aunque fuera un poco la vida de la chica. Es una verdad inherente de las palabras de consuelo: es arduo otorgarlas cuando tu propio mundo ha sido devastado. No quería entregarle palabras vacías, quería darle algo real, algo perenne, algo que la alejara de la absorbente soledad y tristeza que la rodeaba.

-Gracias por la comida.

-No te respondí antes, pero tengo varios motivos para hacer esto por ti.

-¿Sí?

-Aunque primero, también lo siento. Discúlpame por dejarte sola todo este tiempo. Me necesitabas y yo estuve demasiado enfocado en mi propio dolor.

-Por Dios, Harry…

-Cuando perdimos a Ron… Ambos sufrimos de distinta manera. Tú perdiste a quien amabas y yo a mi hermano del alma. Pero ahora te entiendo más. Sé que no ha sido ni está siendo fácil. Tampoco lo es para mí. Me sentí culpable durante mucho tiempo y quería… renunciar a todo. Si no lo hice, fue por algo que me dijeron. Creo que también te conviene escucharlo -Hermione asintió dócilmente-. Imagina que sigues así, ebria, con la casa echa un desastre y el refrigerador vacío… Imagina que estás tirada en el sillón y de pronto viene él. ¿Qué crees que te diría Ron?

Hermione rompió a llorar de nuevo, su pecho subía y bajaba en temblorosas bocanadas.

-No lo gustaría nada… _Esa no es la mujer que amo,_ eso diría.

-Vamos a hacerlo por él, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

 **10.** **Una nueva promesa**

-Sigues aquí.

Harry se había quedado perdido mirando por la ventana, pensando en aquello que lo había llevado ahí la noche anterior y que todavía no sabía cómo preguntar.

-Preparé café.

-Gracias, Harry -era casi mediodía y los rayos de sol pegaban de lleno sobre los arbustos descuidados. Las malas hierbas crecían entre ellos, privándolos del sol y de crecer apropiadamente. Ambos, Hermione y él, también tenían que lidiar con sus propias malas hierbas. Tenían que buscar el sol y volver a florecer.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor. Siento que me hayas encontrado así.

-No te preocupes. ¿Es verdad que estás de vacaciones?

-Lo es. Aunque me reintegro en unos días. Supongo que… fue estar aquí tanto tiempo. Se volvió asfixiante -colocó los dedos contra la taza. Harry dudaba que eso fuera eficiente, parecía que el frío que la atacaba venía de dentro-. Lo veía en todas partes, todo el tiempo. Todavía espero que vuelva casa, con alguna historia por contar, con ganas de pelear… A veces todavía siento su perfume en el aire. No he sido capaz de guardar sus cosas, conservo su cepillo junto al mío. Y sé que me hago daño, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-No lo hagas, no del todo. Aférrate a esos recuerdos, Hermione. A lo bueno y lo malo, todo. Conserva todo ese amor como un tesoro invaluable, que te consuele saber que fuiste correspondida y que eso ni la muerte puede quitártelo.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio, Harry? -los ojos castaños conservaban su opacidad, pero la sonrisa que se sobrepuso a las lágrimas era realmente hermosa.

-No me des el crédito, sólo repito lo que alguien más me dijo.

-No fue Ginny, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿lo conseguiste? ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más?

-Sí, así fue. Sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-Ya veo -Hermione paseó su vista por la estancia-. No tenías que ordenar.

-Quise hacerlo.

-Gracias, de nuevo.

-Hermione…

-Dime.

-También volverás a enamorarte, algún día, cuando estés lista. No te debes apresurar ni forzarte a nada, tampoco cerrar tu corazón. Lo que sientes por Ron siempre estará ahí. Pero eres joven y mereces tener a alguien que te cuide y vele por ti.

-No puedo imaginarlo.

-Lo sé, primero tienes que sanar. Yo estaré contigo, si me dejas.

-No tienes que pedirlo, Harry.

-Bien. Quizás debería irme. Puedo pasar a cenar, si quieres.

-Puedes decírmelo -recibió una mirada perspicaz, algo que le devolvió un poco de normalidad al intercambio entre viejos amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Si no me equivoco, ayer me buscabas por un motivo en específico. ¿No es así?

-No quiero agobiarte con mis cosas.

-¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no te apoyo después de todo lo que has hecho? Vamos, Harry. Dame algo en qué distraer mi mente.

-De acuerdo.

La charla fue distendida, le habló sobre sus encuentros con Draco y de lo que había descubierto por medio de Dean. Hermione escuchó en silencio, rellenando su taza un par de veces y comentando sólo lo necesario.

-Ahora comprendo por qué dijiste que me entendías más ahora. Te enamoraste de él, ¿verdad?

-De cabeza, Hermione.

-Lo siento mucho, Harry.

-No… Es que… Vine aquí porque quiero tu ayuda para entender esto, porque hay algo que no tiene sentido. Según Seamus y el mismo Draco, él murió esa noche. Pero… Lo que yo vi no era un fantasma. No era traslucido, tampoco flotaba. Hermione, en ningún momento sospeché que no fuera real.

-Puede que no quieras escuchar esto, pero el cerebro muchas veces modifica las cosas a su conveniencia. Sólo vemos lo que queremos ver.

-¿Y yo quería ver a Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué lo evocaría precisamente a él?

-No lo sé.

-Era real, Hermione. Las historias que decía, su sentido del humor, su personalidad. Era él. Pero no era un fantasma, de eso estoy seguro.

-La otra posibilidad que se me ocurre es un poco oscura, Harry.

-Un recuerdo como el diario de Tom.

-Veo que has pensando en eso.

-Tampoco era eso, para crear algo así se necesita magia oscura y nada así provenía de él. Además, Tom llegó a tener una forma física, podía sostener cosas. Es algo diferente, Hermione. Y ayer recordé algo más. La última vez que lo vi, intenté tocarlo. Lo atravesé, pero Draco era cálido.

-Y los fantasmas son fríos.

-¡Exacto!

Hermione se concentró mirando su taza, que guardaba un líquido cada vez más frío. El propio Harry había dejado olvidada su bebida, enfrascado en la conversación.

-Según algunas historias muggles, cuando un espíritu regresa es porque dejó algo inconcluso. Nosotros sabemos que es diferente, pero quizás… Tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso. Explicaría por qué te encontró precisamente a ti, que estabas en un momento difícil. No has vuelto a verlo después de ese día, ¿no?

-No. Dijo que sentía que se debilitaba…

-Eso me molesta un poco -Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa confundida, como si no estuviera segura de lo que diría a continuación-. Lo que te dijo sobre poder sentir… Además dices que no se sentía frío… No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Harry.

-¿Esperanzas?

-En la escuela de Medimagia tuve un profesor un poco excéntrico. Alguna vez me habló sobre casos de… disociación. Lo encontraba fascinante. Es algo muy extraño, apenas hay antecedentes de eso. Pero no es imposible. Sabes lo que pasa cuando un dementor besa a alguien, ¿verdad?

-Succiona su alma.

-Así es. El cuerpo queda como un recipiente vacío, pero funcional. El corazón sigue latiendo, puede permanecer así por años, aunque generalmente se deja morir. Entonces, esto nos dice que alma y cuerpo pueden existir por separado. Cuando un dementor besa, se obliga al alma a abandonar el cuerpo. Cuando alguien muere, lo abandona de forma natural pero también el cuerpo colapsa. La disociación es un punto medio. Un alma que abandona un cuerpo, por algún motivo… pero que tiene la posibilidad de volver a adherirse a él.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-No tengo muchos conocimientos sobre eso y podría no ser lo que está ocurriendo.

-Pero podría serlo.

-Sí -la escueta afirmación de Hermione, como si le pesara entregarla, se infiltró en él como el primer rayo de sol después de la más violenta tempestad-. De ser así, el cuerpo de Draco debe estar en algún sitio. Y… se le acaba el tiempo. Es por eso que dijo sentirse débil, hay un límite para la disociación, alma y cuerpo no pueden estar separados por largos períodos. Si no vuelve al cuerpo, se desvanecerá.

-Tengo que encontrar su cuerpo.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta asemejaban a la caída sin retorno de algo hueco en un insalvable vacío. Había conseguido esa dirección gracias a un contacto de sus días de auror, cuando necesitaba información variada de esa que sólo se comparte bajo la mesa. Volvió a tocar, rogando a la deidad que quisiera escucharlo, que alguien atendiera y eso no fuera un callejón sin salida.

Las bisagras no hicieron ruido al abrir como una mofa silenciosa a la seriedad de la situación, testigos inertes de su penosa visita. Porque en él coexistían esperanza y angustia, compitiendo por tomar la delantera a cada respiración.

-Buenas tardes, siento irrumpir… ¿Andrómeda? -quien le devolvía la mirada era una mujer mayor de cabello entrecano, con rasgos perfilados y graves.

-Hola, Harry. Ha pasado algún tiempo.

-Sí, yo… Necesitaba estar alejado de todo por una temporada.

-Puedo notar que te sorprende encontrarme aquí.

-No sabía que estabas en buenos términos con los Malfoy.

-Podría decirse que es algo reciente. Por eso asumo que no me buscabas a mí.

-Tienes razón. Necesito hablar con Lucius.

La fuente fidedigna, el único con la autoridad y conocimiento necesario para responder sus dudas. Jamás habría creído que también tendría que tratar con Andrómeda.

-Temo que no será posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Él está de viaje. No volverá hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

-De viaje… ¿En dónde?

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Sólo me hago cargo de la casa mientras vuelve.

-Andrómeda… En realidad necesito hablar con él -una nota de desesperación profundizó su solicitud. Harry se sentía encadenado, surcando contracorriente los designios infranqueables del tiempo.

-¿Es tan urgente? ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?

-Me enteré de lo que le pasó a Draco -las cejas de la mujer apenas se inmutaron ante esa revelación, pero su mirada se ensombreció.

-Entiendo. Será mejor que pases.

-No es mi intención entrometerme -aseguró, mientras era conducido a una sala bastante austera para los estándares de esas familias-. Pero me gustaría saber qué fue realmente lo que ocurrió con él.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Sobre la denuncia por desaparición, el incidente con los rescatistas muggles y un auror. Y que probablemente esté muerto -Andrómeda vaciló sólo un momento, como quien se ha preparado para enfrentar algo semejante-. Sé que hay algo detrás de las acciones de Lucius y por eso es que estoy aquí.

-Me gustaría tener mejores noticias, pero aunque la realidad dista de lo que sabes, no es precisamente esperanzadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Draco está aquí, Harry.

-¿Qué?

Como un torbellino que precede a la calamidad, anhelo y miedo se entremezclaron en su interior. Si obedecía a sus instintos más primarios, en ese momento dejaría esa casa atrás y abandonaría esa ruta que parecía cada vez más intrincada. Pero no era eso lo que demandaba su corazón ni su espíritu. Aún si de una urna o una placa ornamentada se tratara, él quería tener algo palpable a lo que aferrarse mientras sucumbía al dolor de la confirmación.

-Lo que hizo Lucius fue para que no se armara un escándalo al respecto. Él trajo a su hijo ese día, lo ha tenido resguardado aquí desde entonces.

-Entonces, Draco…

-Puedes verlo si lo deseas. Pero te advierto que probablemente ya no corresponde al recuerdo que conservas de él.

-Andrómeda, quieres decir que… ¿Draco está vivo?

-Es lo que aparenta.

-No la entiendo.

-Ven conmigo.

Harry la siguió por los oscuros corredores, su flujo sanguíneo emprendiendo una carrera en pos del tiempo.

-Adelante.

En la habitación no reinaba la penumbra, tampoco el frío. Había una tenue iluminación que dotaba de un color cálido a las inmaculadas mantas que cubrían el cuerpo inerte de Draco Malfoy. Si no fuera por la presencia de Andrómeda y por lo que su mismo corazón le advertía, hubiera pensado que no se trataba más que de un delirio. De esos que la mente evoca cuando se rinde y decide deformar la realidad a su conveniencia. Como el eco del anhelo, como el consuelo de una mente atribulada. Un recuerdo perfectamente creado para dar serenidad al alma; pero no era una sombra, un eco o una alucinación en absoluto. Era un cuerpo sólido, tan diferente a la última visión de vapor e inconsistencia que conservaba en su mente.

Era él en carne y hueso. Pero de alguna forma no lo era. Porque los ojos del mercurio estaban cerrados y la piel estaba tan pálida que asemejaba la neblina que tantas veces había rodeado su representación mística. Era él y no lo era. Era su Draco, pero también era un cuerpo en abandono.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lucius lo sabe mejor que yo, pero por lo que entendí, tuvo un accidente. Cuando lo encontraron estaba desmayado. Vino gravemente herido y desde entonces no ha despertado. No sabe si lo atacaron o se lo hizo él mismo. Ha intentado con pociones, una variedad impresionante. Encantamientos, magia antigua, magia experimental, pero nada da resultado. Por eso emprendió ese viaje.

-¿Tú qué crees que pasó?

La desolación y tristeza con que observaba al convaleciente lo condujo a efectuar esa pregunta. Parecía que Andrómeda guardaba su propia carga de pena sobre lo ocurrido a su sobrino.

-Es probable que también se te haya venido a la mente al verlo en ese estado. O al menos eso esperaría. Lucius se aferra a él a pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en contra, pero desde que vine no pude evitarlo. Simplemente no lo siento. Sé que es su cuerpo, sé que respira y también he sentido el latir de su corazón, pero ese ya no es él. No sé cómo pasó… Ni siquiera creí que fuera posible, pero creo que comprendes a lo que me refiero. Debió ser un dementor. Es la única explicación para que esté tan ausente, para ese vacío que se siente a su alrededor. Es sólo un cascarón. Draco ya no está ahí.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Eso no fue lo que pasó.

-Sé que es más fácil negarse a la realidad, ser como Lucius que ha dicho que no dejará de intentar ayudarlo mientras su corazón siga latiendo, pero… Creo que es más apropiado para el recuerdo de Draco aceptar su partida.

-No es negación, Andrómeda. Ni siquiera es fe. Sé que no es como dices porque yo vi a Draco. Hablé con él muchas veces. No era un fantasma, ahora lo sé. De alguna forma él sigue aquí.

-Pero…

Intempestivamente, como tantas veces en el pasado, se acercó al cuerpo inerte del chico. Su mano estaba tibia, aunque floja.

-Aguanta un poco, Draco. Voy a investigar que pasó. Y te prometo que te traeré de vuelta.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** como dije, las sorpresas no se detienen. Ahora un aviso importante. Por motivo de las festividades, no habrá capítulo la próxima semana (oi, eso sonó muy serio, ¿no? Jajaja). No se preocupen, no estoy dejándolo ni nada. Como dije desde el inicio, ya está escrito. Pero tengo preparado un OS navideño para entonces, así que si quieren leerme podrán hacerlo, jaja. Así que oficialmente, volvemos con este fic hasta el otro año. Felices fiestas a todos.

En la parte VI: Milagro.

Allyselle


	6. Parte VI: Milagro

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** si piensan que vengo tarde porque había olvidado por completo que es viernes... Están en lo correcto, jaja. ¿Pueden culparme? Enero es como el lunes del año. Pero ya, estoy aquí y volvemos a la programación habitual. Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a quienes se tomaron un momento para desearme felices fiestas. Espero que hayan celebrado en su justa medida. Ahora, vamos con el primer capítulo del año.

* * *

 **Parte VI. Milagro**

 **11.** **La magia más poderosa**

-¡Lo encontré! -manifestó, apenas atravesó el umbral.

-¡Yo también!

-Hermione, encontré el cuerpo de Draco.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Qué haces?

Como hojas de otoño, decenas de libros rodeaban a la chica, que parecía ejercer su dominio sobre una comunidad de papel.

-Investigación, por supuesto. Parecías tan decidido, que pensé que la próxima vez traerías una noticia importante. Quería estar preparada.

-¿Y encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Algo así. Te advertí, no hay muchas referencias sobre disociación. Pero antes dime, ¿cómo lucía su cuerpo?

-Eh… Pálido, demacrado.

-Era de esperarse, ha sido mucho tiempo y dependiendo de la localización entre uno y otro, eso acorta las posibilidades de…

-Hermione, ¿quieres ponerme al día? -la expectativa y la impaciencia empezarían a hacer estragos en él.

-Claro. Todo apunta sin dudas a la disociación, algo extraño en su caso. Cuando ha sucedido antes, afectó a personas que sufrieron accidentes o intentos de homicidio, nunca en estas condiciones. Pero hay algo que se repite y es que todos han permanecido así debido al _ancla._

-¿Ancla?

-Así es. Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero básicamente es algo que evita que el cuerpo colapse, aun si sufre un daño severo. Lo que sucede es que el alma permanece anclada a algo. Un objeto, un lugar, incluso un animal. Sin embargo, este "anclaje" es temporal. El alma se debilita, en especial cuando se manifiesta. Lo único que la devuelve, es reunir ancla y cuerpo. Suena sencillo, pero no lo es. Porque el ancla puede ser cualquier cosa.

-Cualquier cosa…

-Así es. Algo de valor sentimental, un lugar en específico, un animal que presenció el suceso… Las opciones son muchas. ¿Sabes si Draco tenía su varita consigo?

-No, la dejó en la tumba de su madre.

-Sí, también hubiera sido demasiado obvio. ¿Algún anillo familiar?

-Lo tenía en la mano.

Hermione parecía disgustada al ver como sus hipótesis se desbarataban. Tomó impulso, buscando inspiración al recorrer la estancia.

-Necesito que me ayudes, piensa, por favor. ¿Nunca habló de algo que fuera valioso para él, un objeto que siempre lo acompañara?

-Además de la varita y el anillo, no recuerdo algo que siempre…

Con la fuerza de un torbellino, una memoria lo rodeó como si se encontrara en un pensadero.

 _-Cuando pienso en mi infancia, en mis recuerdos más felices siempre está mi madre. Crecí maravillado por todo lo que ella sabía. Me hablaba de estrellas, de historia, de flores, de literatura y también de la magia. No sólo eso, la escuchaba discutir sobre política con mi padre. La veía con admiración, pensaba que en esta tierra no podía existir ser más sabio y hermoso que ella. La recuerdo cepillando mi cabello y reprendiéndome por faltar a mis lecciones. Pensar en eso me salvó del infierno muchas veces, aunque también…_

 _-¿También?_

 _-También recuerdo la última vez que la vi. En esa época… Habíamos perdido todo. Nos confiscaron la mansión y el dinero. Si me aferré a la vida en esa oscura celda, fue por ella. Pensando en que volvería a ver su sonrisa, que me acariciaría el cabello otra vez. Ella tendría un plan y las cosas se resolverían. Hasta ese día. Su juicio fue antes que el mío y los guardias discutían la posible sentencia cuando fueron por mí. Libertad condicional. Esas dos palabras me llenaron de esperanza y caminé con la cabeza en alto mientras iba a enfrentarme con mi propio destino. Supongo que las mayores putadas pasan cuando te descuidas. Fue antes de entrar a la sala de audiencias. Noté que íbamos a cruzarnos en el pasillo y me sentí feliz. Estaba esposado, hambriento y sucio, pero me dio un instante de felicidad verla. Entonces la atacaron… Fui lo último que vio, Harry. Fui testigo de cómo la vida abandonaba sus ojos y caía al suelo. Ni siquiera les importó, no intentaron detenerla. Y yo no pude hacer nada. No pude defenderla, gritar, llorar por ella ni abrazarla una última vez. Me arrastraron hasta la sala y empezó la audiencia. Como si no acabara de presenciar la muerte de mi madre. Ya no me importó. ¿De qué me servía la libertad si no podría compartirla con ella? -Draco miró a la lejanía, quizás combatiendo la opresión de esas palabras-. Ya no podría compartir nada con ella. Salí de ahí esperando correr con la misma suerte, pero no pasó. Me dejaron ir. Y tres horas después supe que mi padre fue condenado a cinco años en Azkaban. Cinco años le pareció poco a los medios y a la comunidad mágica en general, pero para mí fue… Como si me hubieran condenado a mí. Ya no estaba en una celda, pero seguía solo. Quizás era peor. Me atacaban, me decían en la cara lo desagradable que era mi existencia. Lo único que me acompañó esos años, fue el medallón de mi madre. Una herencia de los Black. Apareció en mis manos al instante de su muerte y yo lo escondí. Ya nos habían quitado todo, al menos conservaría un trozo de ella, un trozo de nuestra historia. Ha sido lo único valioso que he tenido este tiempo, lo único que ha valido la pena conservar…_

El recuerdo se diluyó así como inició, haciéndolo consciente de sí mismo y de la habitación en que se encontraba.

-Creo que sé lo que es.

-¿Harry?

-Aunque todavía no sé dónde está… Debió dejarlo en algún sitio. Andrómeda no lo mencionó y si él lo tuviera, entonces no estaría…

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensas que es?

-Un medallón de Narcissa, una herencia de los Black.

-Es prometedor. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podría estar?

Casi podía escuchar el tintineo de sus cadenas, tan similar al de un reloj, recordándole que se encontraba en un duelo contra el tiempo. Draco estaba débil, se desvanecía. Pero él no se podía permitir ceder a la desesperación. Le prometió encontrarlo y lo haría. ¿Dónde dejaría Draco su posesión más valiosa? No en una tumba dónde cualquiera lo encontraría, como hizo con su varita. No lo tiraría por ahí, como había hecho él mismo con su varita de pluma de fénix. Lo resguardaría, como el tesoro que era. Lo destinaría a un lugar secreto, dónde pudiera sobrevivir a la curiosidad de las personas y la crueldad del clima o el tiempo.

Su risa destilaba euforia y la esperanza de quien acaba de recuperar el aliento, de quien está a punto de obtener lo que lleva tiempo deseando.

-Estuvo ahí. Todo el tiempo. Draco es increíble. La magia es increíble. Tengo que irme, Hermione. Estoy casi seguro de dónde está.

-Pero… Oh bien. Te estaré esperando junto a Andrómeda. Si lo consigues, podría ser de utilidad la presencia de un Medimago, ¿no?

-Muchas gracias. Después de tanto tiempo, sigues siendo mi mejor compañera de aventuras.

-Te lo debía, Harry. Además…

-¿Sí?

-Se siente bien. Quiero decir, sé lo doloroso que es perder a quien amas. Si tú tenías la más ligera oportunidad de recuperarlo, mi deber era apoyarte.

-Hermione…

-Ya, tienes que irte.

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. En esa ocasión, Harry no tuvo miedo de despedirse. Podría abrazarla después, aunque no habría abrazos suficientes para mantenerla de buen ánimo o agradecerle su invaluable aporte, pero podría intentarlo. Era una promesa consigo mismo, acompañarla y apoyarla por el resto de sus días.

-Aunque me gustaría saber, ¿a dónde vas, exactamente?

-Al puente.

* * *

Tener la noción del objeto y la sospecha del lugar, había sido relativamente fácil. Pero el puente cruzaba el Támesis de lado a lado. ¿Cómo saber la localización precisa? En su estado, sería capaz de quitar piedra a piedra, pero eso no sería muy eficiente. Como el marginado que cede a la angustia, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¡Draco! ¡Tienes que aparecer una vez más, estúpido! ¡Maldito idiota melodramático! ¡Hurón del demonio!

-Si esas palabras le diriges a alguien que amas, no quiero imaginar cómo me tratarías.

-Draco -la exhalación de alivio culminó al reparar en la imagen del chico.

Los rasgos se volvían cada vez más traslucidos, como un lienzo hermoso que cede ante la inclemencia del tiempo.

-Draco, necesito que me digas dónde dejaste el medallón de tu madre.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Por favor, dejemos las explicaciones para después.

-Está seguro.

-Draco… Te lo suplico, nos quedamos sin tiempo.

-Eso ya no me detiene.

-Sólo dímelo.

-Está lejos del alcance de cualquier persona -acompañó su comentario con una mirada directa hacia el apacible caudal del río.

-No intentes mentirme, bastardo dramático. Dime dónde está.

-No.

-Draco, por favor…

-No sin una razón.

-¿Una razón? Lo necesito para traerte de vuelta.

-Eso es imposible, Harry. ¡Me tiré al maldito río! Mi cuerpo debió quedar destrozado y no hay ningún tipo de magia capaz de…

-Te equivocas. En todo. Sé dónde está tu cuerpo y también conozco de un tipo de magia tan poderosa como para resistir a la muerte. Sólo tienes que decirme y yo haré el resto.

-¿Cómo…?

El corazón del héroe no era el único atribulado en esa tarde, mientras se enfrentaba a una templada ventisca y a la expresión desamparada de su amado.

-No serviría de nada, Harry.

-No vas a decidir eso por mí. Draco, de verdad creo que puedo hacerlo. ¡Podemos conseguirlo! Por favor… ¿No quieres volver a pertenecer al mismo sitio? ¿No quieres… tocar mi mano?

-Detente, por favor…

-Quiero decirte que te amo mientras tomo tu mano, aun si después decides que no me quieres a tu lado. Quiero poder abrazarte y darte las gracias por salvarme esa noche. Draco… -la tempestad volvió a desatarse en su interior. Acuoso verde contra brumoso gris.

-No quería dejar nada sin resolver.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aunque te lo diga… Jamás podrás llegar a él. Ese día, vine aquí temprano y decidí dónde lo dejaría… Le hice un espacio entre las rocas y lo sellé… un sello impenetrable, que sólo responde a mi magia.

-¿…tu magia?

-Así es. Después fui a la tumba de mi madre y destruí mi varita -la risa de Draco fue como un choque entre cristales-. Supongo que ahí me condené, ¿no? Aunque este puente fuera demolido, esa roca permanecerá. Siempre guardando su recuerdo, como me pareció lo más apropiado. Sellé mi destino.

-Draco…

-¿Qué me queda ahora, Harry? ¿Me quedaré así...? ¿Voy a desaparecer?

* * *

 **12.** **La teoría de la causalidad**

Hay quienes creen que la causalidad es la relación que existe entre _causa_ y _efecto_ , un lazo de dependencia entre un suceso o acción que desencadena otro. Puede ser previsto o espontaneo, no siempre identificando la causa hasta que se obtiene el efecto. Se encuentra en algo tan primario como la fotosíntesis de las plantas que produce oxígeno, como la respiración humana que produce dióxido. Y también en algo tan extraño como una varita rota y una varita de repuesto.

Draco no entendió la expresión de calma e incluso regocijo que se llevó la aflicción del héroe.

-Sólo tu magia, ¿verdad? Entiendo. Ahora puedes decirme en dónde lo dejaste.

-¿Estás bien?

-En mi mejor momento, Draco. Vamos, los muggles no pasan tan a menudo pero empezarán a comentar sobre el tipo loco que habla solo en el puente.

-Es… -la representación del chico desapareció, poniendo a Harry en un estado de alerta. Sin embargo, volvió a formarse a unos metros de él. Señalaba una roca a mitad de la baranda.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por completo.

-De acuerdo.

Después de mucho tiempo entre sombras y espinas, Harry Potter se dejó inundar de fe. Eso iba a funcionar. Draco lo había salvado y él estaba a punto de devolver el favor. Colocó la palma sobre la parte superior de la baranda y la punta de la varita en la roca.

- _Finite_.

Solía encontrar reconfortante el silencio o el sonido de las gotas de lluvia en el tejado, pero en esa tarde nada le hubiera dado más consuelo que el ruido seco de las piedras moviéndose y revelándole un hermoso medallón de plata.

-¿Cómo es… posible?

-Sólo puedo darte una explicación rápida. Aquella noche, lo que rompí y arrojé al río fue mi varita. Estuve sin usar magia por semanas, pero hace poco tuve la urgencia de aparecerme y tomé la única varita que tenía disponible. ¿La reconoces?

-Mi varita de espino -susurró, porque los hechos más inverosímiles suelen ser difíciles de pronunciar.

-Así es. Una varita que recuerda tu magia, aunque también tiene la mía. ¿Sabes, Draco? Estoy empezando a creer en el destino, en la suerte y el resto de barbaridades. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Estaremos del mismo lado la próxima vez que nos veamos.

* * *

Su aparición en la casa causó conmoción. Andrómeda lucía estupefacta, como quien está acostumbrado a las malas noticias y no sabe cómo enfrentar las dichas. Hermione lucía entusiasmada, incluso divisó un poco de brillo en esos ojos, que casi parecían haber olvidado como sonreír.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Aquí está -exhibió su tesoro, con la adrenalina atacándolo en implacables torrentes.

-El medallón de los Black.

-¿Lo habías visto antes?

-Por supuesto. Era una tradición en la familia. Cissy lo recibió el día en que hizo su primera demostración de magia.

-¿Qué esperamos?

-Estás lista por cualquier eventualidad, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Efectué una revisión de rutina, también. Sus signos decaen, está muy débil.

-Bien. Vamos a intentarlo.

La habitación de Draco permanecía como la última vez, la misma iluminación, los mismos cobertores. Sin embargo, se presentaba un significativo cambio: la fe y esperanza que empujaban a Harry, dos fuerzas invisibles diciéndole que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Llegó hasta la cabecera de la cama y siguiendo lo que su propio instinto clamaba, colocó el medallón sobre el pecho de Draco, a la altura del corazón.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, sería ampliamente debatido y cuestionado por todos aquellos que no lo presenciaron. Un fuerte brillo plateado inundó la habitación, cegándolo por varios latidos, hasta que todo lo que quedó fue un vaporoso resplandor y olor floral. Cuando consiguió fijar la mirada, reparó en que Draco lucía igual, pese a que el medallón seguía emitiendo destellos.

-¿Cissy…? -la palabra ahogada de Andrómeda lo hizo alzar la mirada. Si no trastabilló fue porque en su vida había admirado sucesos semejantes, aunque jamás creyó que volvería a atestiguar algo así.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama, era una figura brumosa pero de rasgos definidos. No cabía duda de su identidad.

-Señora Malfoy…

-Señor Potter, no es una completa sorpresa verlo aquí. Andrómeda, lamento decir que sí me asombra tu presencia. Aunque también me hace feliz. Señorita Granger.

-¿Cómo es que estás…?

-No tengo la respuesta a eso, pero sí algunas cosas que decir. Apreciaría que escuchen con atención, no creo tener mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, señor Potter. Temí que él hubiera cometido un error irreparable, pero creo que subestimé la magia y sus designios. Segundos antes de morir, mi único deseo fue que mi hijo estuviera a salvo, que tuviera una vida larga y plena.

-La magia más poderosa… El amor de una madre.

-Eso parece, señorita Granger. Ahora, gracias a ese deseo y a la intervención del señor Potter, mi hijo está de vuelta. No despertará tan pronto, pero no teman. Por eso los necesito para que le transmitan un mensaje.

-El que desee, Narcissa.

-El camino más sencillo es tentador, pero también lleva a la perdición. El sendero correcto es pedregoso y desafía al espíritu, pero su premio es precioso. Debe recordar eso. Debe recordar esa noche en que nos abrazamos y prometimos que elegiríamos nuestro propio destino. Díganle, que le exijo que cada día valore lo que tiene y esta oportunidad que se le ha otorgado. Que yo no lo quiero volver a ver pronto -el tono contundente hizo temblar incluso a Andrómeda-. Quiero que viva, que sueñe, que ame -no sabía si fue producto del azar, pero la última demanda fue pronunciada directamente hacia él-. Que le dé una oportunidad a su padre y a sí mismo. Hablando de Lucius, querida hermana, hechízalo un poco de mi parte. ¿Cómo se le ocurre descuidar a nuestro hijo? Me decepciona que haya sido tan negligente -a pesar de ser una representación formada con vapor, Narcissa pareció suspirar tras ese arrebato, recobrando la compostura- . Señor Potter, tengo una petición especial para usted. Cuando Draco se recupere, quiero que lo acompañe a ese puente. Quiero que le haga comprender que ese lugar significa _Nunca más_. Que todo lo que le llevó hacia ahí, tiene que quedarse ahí. ¿Cuento con usted?

-Sin dudar.

-Me parece que no es necesario solicitarle que cuide de él, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Bien. Espero que entienda que yo no le entregaría mi hijo a cualquiera.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.

-Esa es una bella sonrisa, señor Potter -elogió, sabiendo que sonrisas tan hermosas y espontaneas tienen un puro y cálido sentimiento detrás-. Andrómeda, gracias por ayudarlo. Siempre fuiste una hermana maravillosa, uno de mis grandes arrepentimientos es no haber pasado suficiente tiempo contigo. Te quiero, recuérdalo.

-Y yo a ti, Cissy. Por siempre.

-Ah, señorita Granger. Sea fuerte, los corazones bellos siguen siéndolo aun cuando están rotos. Y confíe en mí, dónde yo estoy no hay espacio para culpas o rencores. Lo mejor que usted puede hacer, es lo que he pedido para mi hijo. Viva, sueñe, ame. Busque su felicidad, es lo mejor que puede ofrecerle.

-Intentaré hacerlo, señora Malfoy -la voz, aunque temblorosa, escondía la promesa de obedecer sin importar la dificultad de esas demandas.

-Gracias a todos. Que Draco sepa que lo amo. También a Lucius, aunque debe mejorar como padre.

Esas palabras parecieron quedar flotando mientras la figura de Narcissa ondulaba hasta desaparecer, dejando únicamente ese intenso olor floral y estupefacción en los presentes.

Draco no abrió los ojos esa noche, tampoco al día siguiente ni al que sustituyó a ese. El único motivo que evitaba que se sumiera en la inquietud eran los cambios físicos que empezó a demostrar. La palidez iba cediendo y su cuerpo permanecía cada vez más tibio, por lo que eliminaron un par de cobertores al tercer día. Harry prácticamente se había establecido ahí, pero Andrómeda no argumentó al respecto ni lo hizo sentir fuera de lugar. Hermione llegó en un par de ocasiones, pero tuvo que retomar su trabajo en el quinto día. Las tardes se volvían cada vez más frías y el silencio se convertía en un verdugo de cuando en cuando, pero se sobreponía a eso con esperanza. Fue hasta el séptimo día que Andrómeda consiguió comunicarse con su cuñado, para hacerlo participe de las novedades e instarlo a que regresara pronto. También esa fue la primera tarde en que lo dejó solo en esa casa, junto al durmiente rubio.

-Serán sólo un par de horas, Harry. Como sabes, Teddy ha estado quedándose con el mayor de los Weasley. Pero la madre de Fleur está en la ciudad y me pidieron que atienda a los chicos.

-No te preocupes, Andrómeda. Si hay algún cambio te llamaré de inmediato.

-Gracias, Harry.

La mirada de la mujer había cambiado mucho esos días. Mostraba mayor resolución y fría entereza. No habían comentado las palabras de su hermana, pero comprendía que calaron mucho en ella. Sabía, por experiencia, que no era sencillo reencontrarse de esa forma con un familiar perdido. Pero tras la impresión inicial, se trasciende a un estado de entendimiento y paz.

Había empezado a encontrar acogedora la habitación de Draco. Aunque al entrar por primera vez pensó que era demasiado sofocante, descubrió que había una ventana en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Permanecía cerrada y con las ventanas corridas, para evitar las miradas de los transeúntes. Él disfrutaba asomarse por ratos, preguntándose qué males aquejarían a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Algunos parecían metidos de cabeza en sus asuntos, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a su alrededor. Otros se movían en grupo, quizás por intereses en común o por obligación. Eran muy pocos los que parecían despreocupados, como si no tuvieran prisa de ir a ningún sitio. Eso lo hizo cuestionarse a sí mismo, ¿tenía prisa por ir a algún sitio? No realmente. Estaba donde estaba su corazón. Aunque eso cambiaría cuando Draco despertara. Todavía esa medida era incierta. Hermione había dicho que podía tardar hasta…

Hay un instante que puede cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos, de los pensamientos, de la vida en general. Harry Potter, de 28 años, vivió ese instante cuando se giró y su universo se redujo a dos ojos grises. Dos ojos preciosos, que se humedecían con confusión y quizás, un poco de miedo.

-¿Al fin… pasó? -los labios resecos dibujaron las palabras, los primeros pensamientos del alma que después de tanto tiempo vagando a ciegas, ha retornado a casa-. ¿Es esto…? Pero no. Se siente… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un apartamento de Kent.

Resulta increíble cómo la percepción de las imágenes y los sonidos puede verse modificada dependiendo de la situación. En esa habitación, dónde la luz se filtraba por la cortina que el héroe, descuidadamente había dejado abierta, Draco Malfoy se enfrentaba a su realidad y Harry Potter sucumbía ante la tenacidad de sus sentimientos.

-Dime que… Estamos… ¿Cómo? Entonces, yo…

-¿Cómo te sientes, Draco?

-Como que acabo de salir de un… enorme… pensadero.

-Ah. ¿Y qué tipo de recuerdos viste?

-Algo imposible.

-Quizás no lo sea.

-Entonces… ¿Siempre cumples tu palabra?

-Eso intento.

-¿Y por qué no estás… tomando mi mano ni abrazándome?

Las palabras todavía estaban provistas de sequedad y vacilación, pero dotaron al héroe de la fuerza que necesitaba.

Tres pasos más cerca de su ilusión, una mano temblorosa que se acerca a aquel que ansía y teme el contacto.

Piel contra piel. Nada se desvanece, todo cobra sentido y mucho se materializa en ese instante detenido en el tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** realmente me emocioné escribiendo esa última escena, era como lo que da sentido a todo el fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya estamos más cerca del final, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

En la parte VII: Atardecer.

Allyselle

P.D: ¿Ya leyeron mi fic navideño? Si no lo han hecho, los invito a visitarlo en mi perfil.


	7. Parte VII: Atardecer

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** hola a todos, he tenido una semana un poco agitada, pero aquí estamos. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, ustedes me animan a seguir compartiendo mis historias. Ahora si, vamos a ello.

* * *

 **Parte VII. Atardecer**

 **13.** **El efecto mariposa**

 _«El débil golpe de las alas de una mariposa puede ser la causa de un huracán a miles de millas de distancia»._

La teoría del caos establece que pequeños cambios en las condiciones iniciales crean grandes diferencias respecto al resultado final, por lo que la mayoría de sucesos no son predecibles. La vida y las experiencias no transcurren de forma lineal. A veces se precisa de una _cascada_ de acontecimientos para llegar a determinado momento. Como la sucesión de un acto precipitado, un encuentro al anochecer y el más desesperado afecto, que condujo a ese momento en que su antiguo enemigo inclinó la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

-Señor Potter. Buen día -aunque se había requerido de un par de sucesos más para que esa tarde, Lucius Malfoy se hiciera presente en el porche de su casa.

-Señor Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando.

-Es un agradable lugar, bastante retirado de la vía pública.

-Esa era la intención. Si gusta puede pasar de inmediato, aunque se quedó dormido hace unos minutos.

-En ese caso, creo que podemos aprovechar para intercambiar algunas palabras.

-Como guste -resultaba un tanto contradictorio que en esos días tan oscuros, hubiese conseguido una casa tan iluminada. Quizás fue uno de los actos del inconsciente, cuando busca aquello de lo que carece-. ¿Qué tal su viaje?

-Más desgastante de lo usual -manifestó. Harry permaneció como un testigo silencioso, notando que el tiempo y quizás esos años en Azkaban habían hecho que el elegante bastón negro de Lucius fuera algo más que un objeto ostentoso-. No es fácil evadir los controles mágicos entre las fronteras y estaba un poco lejos. Debo confesar, señor Potter, que al regresar diez días después de recibir la noticia, no esperaba encontrar vacía la casa de Kent. Aunque fue mayor mi sorpresa al hablar con mi cuñada y escuchar sobre los pormenores de lo sucedido y su participación en ello.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Potter.

-…oh. Lo hice por… él.

-Hizo más de lo que cree, le estaré agradecido por el resto de mi vida.

-Está bien.

-Se encuentran muy bien establecidos aquí, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo. Por el momento no tengo trabajo, así que puedo… acompañarlo. Él fue quien me pidió que lo trajera aquí, parece que le gusta la tranquilidad y el clima. Usted puede venir cuando guste, ya he conectado la red flú.

-Eres muy amable.

-Disculpará la indiscreción, pero… ¿Fue lesionado mientras estuvo en Azkaban?

-¿Lo dice por mi pierna? No, fue mi cuñada. Me recibió con una combinación de hechizos. Por órdenes de Narcissa, al parecer -la risa ya no era un eco extraño o desprovisto de color en él, pero jamás pensó que sería provocada por esa persona en particular.

-Ya veo.

-No quiero que tome a mal lo que estoy por decir, señor Potter. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, no dude en decírmelo.

-En realidad, lo hay. Ahora que Draco se está recuperando, sería de ayuda que usted vaya al Ministerio y aclare toda la situación. Un buen amigo tuvo muchos problemas por eso.

-No dude de que lo haré.

-De acuerdo. Y estaría bien si me llama Harry.

* * *

-¿Ya se fue el viejo?

-¿Lucius?

-¿Acaso nos ha visitado otro viejo? -escondió una sonrisa, distraído en su labor de servir la poción correspondiente a Draco.

-Sí, ya se fue. Y podrías mostrar más respeto, es tu padre.

-¿Y eso le quita lo viejo? -la mecedora rechinó contra el suelo de madera.

Desde el día de su llegada había mostrado predilección por el porche trasero. Decía que le gustaba ver el vaivén en las copas de los árboles, en especial al atardecer. También había empezado a hacer alarde de ese renovado sentido del humor. Cuando Harry preguntó al respecto, se quedó maravillado al escuchar _"no puedo ir por ahí con cara de amargura o un ánimo de mierda. Creí que había muerto. Veo todo de diferente forma ahora"_.

-Aquí tienes.

-Esto sabe a baño público.

-No quiero saber qué clase de vida llevabas antes de encontrarnos.

Las muecas provocadas por el brebaje se transformaron en una suave sonrisa.

-Te espantarías.

-No digas más.

-A veces… me cuesta creer todo lo que hablamos en ese puente. Pienso en eso y se sienten como los recuerdos de alguien más. Y tengo miedo… de llegar a olvidarlo algún día.

-No siempre se conservan todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó mientras duró la disociación -estaba repitiendo las palabras de Hermione, de esas duras advertencias recibidas mientras esperaban por el despertar del chico. No había querido imaginarlo, no podría haber soportado que Draco no recordara nada de todas esas noches.

-No quiero perderlas. Después de mi madre, son de mis recuerdos más valiosos.

-No me molesta tener el segundo lugar en esa lista.

-Es que, realmente… Me alegra haber despertado y verte ahí. No tuve espacio para dudar. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera hecho si no te recordaba y sólo te veía ahí en mi habitación?

-Mandarme a la mierda, probablemente.

-Sí, probablemente.

Harry se quedó perdido en el horizonte, entre rayos de sol anaranjados y miedos tardíos.

-¿Has pensado en volver al cuartel?

-Algunas veces.

-¿Y qué has resuelto?

-Nada. No me interesa, al menos no por el momento.

-Hay algo que yo quiero hacer -compartió, con la mirada franca de quien no teme expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué es?

-Caminar -anunció-. Lamento si te hiciste ilusiones con algo más.

-Claro que no… Todavía es muy pronto, Draco. Fueron ocho meses sin usar tus piernas, escuchaste lo que dijo Hermione.

-Podría correr ahora mismo, si quisiera.

-No, no podrías. Tienes que seguir con los ejercicios de rehabilitación y las pociones. Después vendrá eso.

-¿Cuánto tardará ese después?

-De tres semanas a un mes -el puchero de descontento que siguió a su declaración lo hizo apartar la mirada.

Había demasiado que quería decir, demasiado que quería hacer… Pero como se lo había dicho cuando Draco era una simple representación mística, aún no era su momento. Entre ellos había mucho que sanar, y no todas las heridas eran físicas. Mientras tanto se conformaría con eso: cuidarlo en su recuperación y hacerle compañía en las horas muertas del día.

-¿Y tú seguirás aquí cuando eso pase?

-Esta es mi casa, Draco. La pregunta es si tú seguirás aquí.

-Creo que sí. Mientras no me des motivos para irme.

-¿Disculpa? -una fresca risa llenó el aire entre ambos, producto del deleite del joven rubio al contemplar la expresión del héroe.

-Ya no he preguntado. ¿Has visto a Ginevra últimamente?

-No. A ninguno de ellos.

-Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien con Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas así?

-Verás, se establece cierto vínculo entre médico-paciente.

-¿Ah, sí? -conocía de sobra las provocaciones de su acompañante, pero aun así sucumbió.

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes, es más fuerte el vínculo cuidador-paciente.

-¿Quién estaba preocupado?

-Oh, lo lamento. Mal interpreté esa arruga en tu frente.

-Deja de meterte conmigo -pidió, de la misma forma en que podría pedirle a la lluvia que no moje su jardín.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero no tengo muchas opciones de personas a las que molestar. Casi me pongo a hablar con las plantas cuando vas a la despensa.

-Te concedo eso.

-Si no estuviera tan jodido, estas serían unas buenas vacaciones.

-¿Sentados en el porche mirando el atardecer? ¿Cuántos años tienes, setenta?

-Bueno, podríamos hacer más cosas. Ir de caminata, viajar por carretera, salir a comer.

-Sigue sonando bastante simple.

-O si quieres podemos ir a hablar en un puente a media noche -ofreció, con un nuevo puchero que hizo entender a Harry que en algo lo había ofendido.

-Draco…

-Es que siento que hablabas más conmigo entonces.

-Vivimos juntos, ¿y dices que no hablo contigo?

-No es sólo… Argh. Jódete, Potter.

Hay reflejos que son primarios, casi intrínsecos del ser humano. Como cerrar los ojos, respirar y controlar las extremidades. También intentar escabullirse cuando la situación se torna incómoda o peligrosa. Y esa clase de instinto se apoderó de Draco Malfoy, cuando yendo en contra de su racionalidad y de sus propias capacidades físicas, intentó levantarse para efectuar una salida rápida. Pero sus piernas, débiles por esos meses en abandono, cedieron al segundo paso. Si no sufrió mayor daño con el impacto, fue porque un cuerpo se interpuso entre él y el piso de madera.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

-Lo-lo siento -Harry puso un dique a sus reclamos, porque el arrepentimiento, pero también el miedo, se manifestaban con crudeza en los ojos color plata.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo… Soy un maldito inútil, ¿eh?

-Draco, no… No digas eso. Tomará tiempo, pero volverás a sentirte como tú mismo. Confía en Hermione y…

-No. Jamás volveré a sentirme como antes, Harry.

-¿De dónde viene todo este pesimismo? Creí que todo era más brillante ahora y que enfrentarías la vida como…

-Cállate, idiota.

-¿Draco? -cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, el aire quedó atrapado en su pecho. Los hermosos ojos grises estaban saturados de lágrimas, trazando un sendero de humedad en la nívea piel.

Y Harry supo, que esa no sería una tormenta. Era una completa avalancha la que estaba por arrastrarlo todo consigo.

* * *

 **14.** **Creyente**

 _«Seeing the beauty through the pain… You made me a, you made me a believer, believer.  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer» Imagine Dragons. _

_(Viendo la belleza a través del dolor… Tú me hiciste un, me hiciste un creyente, creyente.  
Me derribas, me edificas, creyente, creyente) _

-¡Estoy cansado de ti, Harry! Detesto que me cuides, odio que me lleves de un lado a otro como si fuera a romperme. ¡No soy un maldito muñeco de porcelana, sabes! ¡Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo sentir! ¡Quiero sentirte! -el miedo y abandono que empezaba a burbujear en su interior, se detuvo casi tan pronto como nació. La incomprensión nubló la mirada esmeralda y su cabeza se llenó de dudas. ¿De qué se estaba quejando Draco, exactamente?-. Desperté y sólo me diste lo mano. Es lo único que haces. ¡No quiero tu maldita mano, Potter!

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?!

-¡Quiero que me toques, pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar para conseguir un maldito beso?!

-Tú quieres… ¿Qué? -ya no eran sólo los lagrimones, signo material de la frustración, lo que resaltaba en el rostro de su amado. También una intensa coloración en las mejillas.

-Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo levantarme y correr lejos de ti -en un acto que estrujó el corazón del héroe, Draco se arrastró lejos de él, quedándose con la espalda pegada contra la pared y cerrando los ojos con profunda mortificación.

-Draco… Si eso es lo que querías, sólo debiste pedirlo.

-Ah, ¿no me digas? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú fuiste quien llegó esa noche a profesarme su amor. No sé si estás enterado, pero esa clase de declaraciones suelen ir acompañadas de contacto, Potter.

-Harry, dime Harry.

-Maldito cara rajada.

-No quiero apresurarme, Draco… Esa noche te pedí que me esperaras, aún es muy pronto para nosotros.

-En ese entonces, yo era jodida representación mística. Ahora tengo un cuerpo, puedo sentir y quiero sentirte a ti, pero tú no haces más que tratarme como a un viejo y evadir mis avances… -los delgados hombros se sacudieron, recurso infructuoso para esconder los sollozos del chico-. Si esto va a ser así, mejor lárgate y vuelve cuando tengas algo más que ofrecer.

-¡Draco!

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! -reaccionó de inmediato, cuando Harry dejó su incomodo puesto sobre el piso.

-Acabas de decir que quieres que me vaya.

-No uses mis palabras en mi contra, maldito auror.

-Entonces deja de contradecirte. Y no me iba -como el reparador primer aliento después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua o de cuando se deja ir una atadura especialmente cruel, Harry Potter se llenó de aire y gateó hasta encontrarse de frente con la fuente de reclamos de esa casa.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Ya no quieres besarme?

-No quiero que lo hagas por compasión.

-Eso nunca. Voy a hacerlo porque te amo.

En esa templada tarde de octubre, con el atardecer a sus espaldas, Harry Potter se dio la oportunidad de sentir felicidad de nuevo. Sonrió después del primer beso, cuando el contacto se sintió tan correcto y libre de culpas. Sonrió aún más tras el segundo, cuando notó que los sollozos de Draco se habían acallado para dejar en su lugar suaves suspiros. Se había equivocado por completo. No tuvo que enfrentarse a una avalancha, pero sí a un incendio de proporciones magistrales. Como un producto de su misma determinación y preocupación, había puesto una barrera a sus propios deseos, que de pronto se desbordaban y le hacían flaquear. No podía hacer mucho cuando su adversario lo besaba con tanta entrega y ardor. Beso a beso, frustración, contención y temor se fueron perdiendo; quedando sólo dos cuerpos en imperfecta y maravillosa colisión. Un nuevo universo creado a partir de la cercanía de dos almas en vela, un espectáculo chisporroteante de vida y amor.

-Lo lamento, Harry… Tendría que ser más considerado con cómo te sientes. Ni siquiera tiene sentido excusarme diciendo que crecí siendo un maldito egoísta, pero la realidad es que quizás lo sigo siendo. Es sólo que tenerte tan cerca después de pensar que jamás podría tocarte de esta forma es… No puedo soportarlo. Sí, soy… un idiota egoísta. Pero me cuesta la vida no anteponer mis deseos cuando se trata de ti, cuando pienso en todo lo que hiciste para traerme de vuelta y en que yo sólo quiero… No. No tengo derecho a hacerte esto y tú no tienes que ceder. De verdad, Harry… No tengas miedo de rechazarme, debo entender que no es… Perdóname.

-Draco… ¿Acaso estás disculpándote por darme el mejor beso de mi vida? Porque empiezo a sentirme un poco ofendido.

-No se trata de si fue bueno o no, Harry… Lo siento por ponerte en esta situación. Tengo que entender cómo te sientes y esperar. ¿Cómo puedo amarte cómo te mereces sino puedo…? -el alma apesadumbrada volvió a ceder ante su propia recriminación.

-Draco…

-Argh. Odio esto. Desde que volví es como si sintiera todo amplificado. ¡Parezco un jodido aspersor humano!

-No tienes que contenerte… Supongo que son todas las emociones atrapadas del tiempo en que estuviste lejos de tu cuerpo.

-Perdón por mojar tu camiseta.

-Creo que te he escuchado disculparte más en los últimos cinco minutos que en los pasados 17 años -la ligera broma fue como un soplo de brisa fresca, en ese incendio que ya se reducía a cenizas.

-¿Me harías un favor, Harry?

-Depende. ¿De qué trata?

-Llévame a la habitación, después sal de ahí azotando la puerta e imagina que fui yo quien lo hizo -esa vez, la risa escapó de sus labios sin sonar forzada, tampoco se extinguió en un parpadeo. Fue más que la euforia a la que se había acostumbrado, fue un sonido de auténtica felicidad, como la planta marchita que es expuesta al sol y recupera algo de belleza.

-No puedo hacer eso, Draco.

-Entonces al menos dame un puñetazo.

-Tampoco haré eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Prometí no volver a lastimar lo que amo.

-Perdón, Harry… -insistió, fracasando al tratar de retener un nuevo oleaje.

-Ya deja eso. Ahora, si has terminado con tus absurdas peticiones, ¿puedo hacer una?

-Las que quieras.

-De acuerdo, déjame acomodarte mejor.

Draco lo permitió, aflojando el cuerpo y colaborando cuando lo colocó contra la pared, abriendo sus piernas en forma de v. Después, desafiando a su propia ansiedad, se colocó frente a él, sintiéndose atraído por algo más que el calor proveniente del pecho del chico.

-¿Esto es… lo que querías?

-Ajá.

-Harry…

-Aunque falta algo.

-¿Sí?

-Tus brazos están bien.

-No entiendo.

-¿Cuántas indirectas tengo que lanzar para conseguir un abrazo?

-No te burles de mí -como quien intenta rescatar el arte olvidado, los brazos delgados se movieron dubitativos, reaprendiendo, maravillándose con la realidad de ese contacto-. ¿Estás… cómodo?

-Bastante. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Es… nuevo. Pero se siente bien.

-Bien.

El aire fluía por su cuerpo, realizando el recorrido que había hecho millones de veces, pero se sentía diferente. Ni siquiera notó cuando empezó, aunque probablemente podía precisarlo. Pero en algún punto de su vida, el aire en su entorno se volvió denso, haciendo pesada su respiración, quitándole más de lo que le otorgaba. No se sentía así esa tarde. Se sentía bien respirar, no sólo como un mecanismo natural para seguir con vida. Se sentía apropiado, se sentía asombroso. Y cuando cerró los ojos, no se vio a sí mismo en un paraje inhóspito. Vio un rostro familiar, vio una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Me gusta respirar.

-¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos?

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Pero creo que acabo de entender lo que dijiste al despertar. Se supone que he estado consciente todo este tiempo, pero me siento como que acabo de salir de un pantano. Tengo mucho fango encima, pero puedo respirar y ver con mayor claridad.

-También ese fango se irá, Harry.

-Ahora puedo creer en eso. Además… acabo de recordar algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando los chicos se iban a casar, tuvieron problemas para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el lugar y la ceremonia. Hermione fue educada por muggles, así que le bastaba con la presencia de un ministro y quería un local abierto, cerca del mar. Sin embargo, Ron tenía una idea muy diferente. Esperaba un enlace de magia antigua y prefería un sitio cerrado, porque tenía un mal recuerdo de la boda de su hermano. Discutieron mucho sobre eso… Hasta que acordaron un _punto medio._ Ambos cedieron en algo. Fue un enlace mágico, pero también hubo votos al estilo muggle. Además, alquilaron una finca. Había mesas en interiores y también en los jardines. Al final obtuvieron algo bello y ambos pudieron disfrutarlo.

-Suena como una buena solución.

-Exacto. Creo que nosotros tenemos que buscar nuestro punto medio.

-¿Y cómo sería eso?

-Los dos estamos… débiles. En diversos sentidos. Si lo entendemos y actuamos en consecuencia, tal vez no sea necesario esperar para estar juntos. Yo quizás me venga abajo de vez en cuando y no quiero que eso te arrastre conmigo, soy yo luchando con mis miedos y remordimientos. No tienes que cargar con eso, me basta con que me acompañes hasta que pase la tormenta.

-Creo que entiendo a dónde quieres ir. También tengo cosas que aceptar y todavía me falta decidir cómo saldré adelante después de eso. Sin mencionar la rehabilitación física que ahora sé que realmente necesito. Tampoco sé hasta cuando seguirá esto de llorar como un condenado, así que tendrás que ser paciente.

-Los dos debemos serlo.

-Y en este punto medio… ¿Habrán más abrazos de este tipo?

-Los que quieras.

Los brazos estrecharon su torso, reubicando sin pretenderlo algunos fragmentos de su alma.

-¿También podré besarte?

-Claro. Mientras recuerdes no volver a moverte tan descuidadamente. No es necesario ser tan dramático, idiota.

-De acuerdo. ¿Dormirás conmigo?

-Tampoco tenses tanto la cuerda.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

La risa suele ser efímera. Es una suerte de milagro cuando esta se queda grabada en los corazones. No ocurre por su belleza, intensidad o duración, ocurre cuando es la expresión del más sincero sentimiento. Cuando su origen y santuario es un corazón en calma.

Y esa tarde de octubre, dos cuerpos compartían calor, dos corazones se prometían aferrarse a la esperanza y dos almas volvieron a creer.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos la próxima semana con el epílogo.

Allyselle


	8. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K, yo sólo tengo algo de tiempo libre y los tomo prestados mientras tanto.

 **Notas de la autora:** siento que este momento llegó muy rápido. Honestamente, fue una inmensa carga emocional escribir esto. Pero quise compartirlo porque creí que valía la pena. Es algo muy lejano a lo que acostumbro escribir (y probablemente no repita la experiencia pronto), así que muchas gracias a quienes lo siguieron cada semana. Gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows. Es hora del final.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _«A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante». Oscar Wilde._

 **I.** **Héroe**

El héroe no lo es porque alguien le dio ese título. Tampoco porque él mismo se proclame como tal, ni porque de él se escriban historias. El héroe lo es por sus proezas. Y hay muchos tipos. Para los románticos, es quien salva a la doncella. Para los que idealizan la libertad, es quien da la vida por su pueblo. Lo que muchos no reconocen, es que héroe no es sólo quien salva a otros, también lo es quien se salva a sí mismo. Desprenderse de todo y entregar la vida por los demás, es invaluable. Pero enfrentarse con uno mismo, con sus acciones y consecuencias, es un calvario mayor. La mayoría de héroes caen. Porque mantenerse de pie es en realidad el hito de la valentía. El héroe no se reconoce como tal, no viste una armadura ni tiene un castillo. El héroe resurge de su debilidad y edifica su camino.

-Vamos a hacerlo una vez más.

-Vete a la mierda, Harry.

-Colabora un poco, ¿quieres?

-Jódete.

-Draco…

-Déjame en paz.

-Se vuelve difícil amarte cuando te pones así.

Los ojos grises le recordaron a las aguas turbias después de una fuerte tormenta. A pesar de estar húmedos, resultaban amenazantes.

-Con eso no, Harry.

-Entonces deja de insultarme.

-Ya no quiero hacer esto.

-Draco, llevas dos meses jodiendo con que quieres caminar. ¿Realmente vas a rendirte al tercer intento?

-No es…

-Vamos, te ayudaré esta vez. Y no vengas con la estupidez de que puedes solo, porque ya viste lo que pasa cuando eres un maldito orgulloso.

-Esto es vergonzoso.

-Aceptar ayuda no es motivo de vergüenza -algo de apacibilidad había retornado a la mirada plata, aunque en ella también se vislumbraba un sentimiento más conmovedor: miedo-. Tomará tiempo. Hermione te lo advirtió desde el principio. La terapia tuvo éxito, pero tus piernas siguen débiles. Va a doler, te sentirás inestable. Es parte del proceso.

-Ya no sé si quiero hacerlo.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, no es tan malo que me cargues de un lado a otro. Me gusta estar entre tus brazos.

-A mí también me gusta. Aunque me gustaría poder hacer algo más que besarte. Parece que tendré que resignarme, porque eso no pasará a menos que…

-¡Levántame de aquí, maldita sea! -la demanda fue recibida con una maravillosa sonrisa. Esa que sólo el héroe que ha encontrado su camino puede ofrecer.

-Uno, dos…

Draco había ganado un poco de peso, pero las secuelas de esos meses aún no desaparecían. Los huesos de su cadera se clavaban en su mano, pero se sobrepuso a esa impresión mientras lo sostenía para estabilizarlo.

-Te soltaré poco a poco…

-Mejor no me sueltes nunca.

El esbelto cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el suyo, en lo que parecía replicar su pérdida de equilibrio anterior, pero que se manifestó como intencional cuando su boca fue asaltada con presteza. Los largos brazos rodearon su cuello, en una exhibición de anhelo y posesividad. Harry se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre de recursos y aprovechó el ataque de Draco para sacar ventaja. Primero, lo estrechó como había deseado hacerlo, sintiendo toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Después, subió ambas manos hasta la espalda baja, tranquilizando el ímpetu del chico. Y por último, aflojó el agarre, apenas ejerciendo presión.

-Llevo tiempo deseando hacer eso.

-No lo parecía. Estabas insultándome sin piedad hace dos minutos.

-Sabes que no lo digo de corazón. Es sólo que me resulta frustrante. Quiero poder moverme por mi cuenta, quiero ser libre para caminar a tu lado, para poder saltar sobre ti cada vez que quiera…

-Si sigues de esta forma, pronto tendré que empezar a preocuparme por mi castidad.

-No bromees.

-¿Quién bromea? ¿Te das cuenta de que estás de pie?

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué…? ¿En qué momento me soltaste?

-Veamos, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías tu lengua en mi boca?

-¡Harry! -los únicos puntos de contacto eran las manos del rubio en sus hombros y sus propias palmas en la delicada espalda, apenas tocándolo-. Estoy de pie.

-Ahora voy a retroceder y me darás las manos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien -sus actos reflejaron su advertencia. El espacio entre ambos cuerpos aumentó, igual que el ánimo exultante del joven.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si acabara de tener un calambre… en ambas piernas.

-Dales un momento, la sensación irá menguando. Tienen que volver a acostumbrarse a sostener tu peso.

-Intentaré cambiar el peso de una a otra.

-Adelante -los afilados rasgos se contrajeron, pero ni un solo lamento o sollozo escapó de los tensos labios. El espíritu que desafía a la debilidad del cuerpo, imponiéndose.

-Quiero moverme un poco.

-Como gustes.

Harry se recordó a sí mismo, hacía tantas noches. Primero un pie, luego el otro. Un ligero tambaleo. Pero en contraposición a eso, no era un recurso desesperado para evadir la aflicción, era un acto de coraje, el primer paso para emprender un nuevo camino.

* * *

 **II.** **Nunca más**

-Desearía haber venido antes.

-No tiene mucho sentido pensar en eso, ya estamos aquí.

Las aguas del Támesis se movían con serenidad, testigos inocentes de la aflicción de los abandonados.

-Estaba tan convencido de todo esa noche. Nadie me extrañaría, nadie lloraría por mí. Tal vez sólo iba a servir para cotilleos o conversaciones del montón. "Hey, ¿escuchaste lo de Malfoy?", "Algo supe. Pobre diablo". Y ya, ahí acabaría. No dejaba nada. Sin legado, sin nadie que sintiera mi ausencia.

-Pero te arrepentiste.

Arrepentimiento. ¿Existe algo peor o más infértil que eso? Lamentar las acciones pasadas no las borra, tampoco da consuelo. Sólo sirve para atormentar el alma y recordarle que siempre será presa de su pasado.

-No debió tomar mucho tiempo. Pero en cuanto me quedé en el aire… Sentí que había fallado. Y no estoy hablando de que gasté mi vida en cosas vacías o que tomé decisiones equivocadas. Fue peor, porque me di cuenta que le había fallado a mi madre. Al ser más sabio y hermoso que conocí. A la persona que alguna vez puso su vida en riesgo para mantenerme a salvo. Y yo sólo renuncié, sólo me dejé caer. Fue el equivalente a rechazar su sacrificio, todo su amor… -con la sucesión de los días, Draco había dejado de ceder ante las lágrimas, pero en esa mañana parecía haberse rendido a ellas por completo.

-El camino más sencillo es tentador, pero también lleva a la perdición. El sendero correcto es pedregoso y desafía al espíritu, pero su premio es precioso -recordaba las palabras de Narcissa tanto para Draco como para sí mismo. Era una promesa con la vida, era una forma de honrar el milagro que habían vivido.

-Quisiera recordar más. El agua quemando mis pulmones, las rocas golpeando mi cuerpo… Pero no puedo. Quizás es mejor. También quisiera haber podido verla, aunque tal vez se dio así porque no lo merecía.

-Draco…

-Está bien, Harry. No lo digo para victimizarme o sonar despectivo. Su amor me salvó, aun cuando hice algo atroz. Recibí un regalo incomparable, verla de nuevo sería esperar mucho.

-No la ves, pero ella sigue contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste en este mismo lugar cuando yo lloraba por Ron? Dijiste que debía conservar su recuerdo, que él siempre viviría en mí. Es exactamente igual.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé -su voz era temblorosa, pero no su férrea determinación. Las esculturas no siempre son valiosas por su perfección, sino por sus fisuras y restauraciones, porque contienen una historia detrás. Son esos detalles los que imprimen singularidad y hacen que algo sea precioso-. Entendí muchas cosas entonces. Y aunque fue algo más allá de lo racional, siempre recordaré cómo me sentí. Y trataré de cumplir con todo lo que ella me pidió, pero también con lo que yo mismo he decidido. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Que este lugar se ve muy diferente durante el día.

Los rayos del sol naciente se reflejaban en el agua, las rocas desprendían la fragancia del rocío y la brisa era más agradable, ya no parecía arañar su piel, sino tener el tacto de la suave caricia de un amante.

-Hay un motivo por el que te pedí venir al amanecer y no durante la noche.

-Eso pensé. ¿Cuál es?

-Yo vine aquí de noche para marcar el final a lo que yo consideraba una inútil existencia. Tú también lo hiciste cuando creíste que sería la única forma de acallar el dolor. Después nos refugiamos aquí, rodeados por la noche y nuestros pecados. Esta vez es diferente. Porque yo volví del abismo y tú has aprendido a vivir con el dolor.

-Ya no somos las personas que se conocieron en este puente, pero eso es bueno.

-Es maravilloso, Harry.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, ya no necesitamos de la noche para que esconda lo que no nos gusta de nosotros. La luz está bien, considéralo el amanecer después de la edad oscura de nuestras vidas.

-Este lugar me reveló la parte más honesta de ti. Es irónico, ¿no? Aquí pudo suceder una doble tragedia, pero en realidad… recibimos una nueva oportunidad.

-Es la magia más poderosa, lo has dicho.

-Ese día también vine decidido a huir -era la confesión del héroe, la aceptación de debilidad de un corazón fortalecido expresada frente a quien jamás fue un adversario, sólo un ser extraviado, aguardando por el encuentro que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas-. Ya nada tenía sentido. Nada tenía color, todo era vacío. Y no es que te lo llevaras, simplemente estuviste ahí para ayudarme a juntar las piezas rotas.

-Al final el maldito héroe soy yo, ¿eh?

-Sí, porque yo sólo te busqué como loco y me animé a darle la cara a mi amiga para poder traerte de regreso.

-No me quites el crédito.

-Sólo digo… Que yo tengo más pinta de héroe.

-¿De verdad vamos a discutir por esto?

La niebla y la humedad parecían encapsuladas en el pasado, en especial esa mañana en que las risas más hermosas se impusieron sobre la irrevocabilidad del agua y el tiempo mismo.

-"No eres un maldito héroe". No te diste cuenta, Draco. Pero me salvaste de mí mismo con esas palabras.

-No puedo creer que hayas vivido tanto tiempo con ese complejo.

-Supongo que fue por mi extraña adolescencia y mi trabajo como auror. Simplemente di por hecho que debía estar listo para morir por otros, que debía salvar a todos.

-Y te olvidaste de salvarte a ti mismo. Vaya idiota.

-Muchas gracias por detenerme ese día.

Harry no lo notaría hasta algún tiempo después, pero su voz hacía mucho que había dejado de sonar apagada y sus ojos tampoco lucían opacos. Al menos no fue eso lo que vio Draco Malfoy antes de besarlo.

-Podrías pensar que este lugar me traería malos recuerdos, pero es todo lo contrario. Porque fue aquí donde me enamoré de ti.

-Oh, disculpa. Necesito un pañuelo ultra absorbente, porque eso fue desquiciadamente conmovedor, Draco.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Después no reclames porque no soy expresivo contigo!

-Es que fue… ¿Draco? ¡No te vayas! Todavía no hacemos el juramento conmemorativo, idiota.

Draco se había desprendido de algunos viejos hábitos, como el de menospreciar las pequeñas cosas que hacían su vida maravillosa. Y una vez más, Harry notó la chispa de felicidad que le provocaba ser capaz de huir y regresar por sí mismo.

-De acuerdo, hay que hacerlo. Es tu turno.

-¿Fue tu idea y yo lo haré primero?

-Te acabas de burlar de mi elocuencia, paga el precio.

-Bien, pensé en ello en el camino. Prometo recordar siempre cómo me sentí en este lugar. Prometo recordar los días de frío, oscuridad y soledad. Pero más importante, recordar que estoy lejos de eso. Dos pasos más lejos del abismo, dos pasos más cerca de mi destino. Prometo cuidar de mí mismo, aceptar mis errores y disfrutar de cada respiración. Y a ti, Draco, te prometo sostener y alimentar este amor que siento por ti, que nació aquí pero que no tiene límites físicos ni temporales.

-Maldito seas, no puedo… No hay forma de reírse de eso.

-Ahora vas tú.

-Prometo aprovechar la oportunidad que me fue otorgada. Prometo honrar la memoria de mi madre, cumpliendo con lo que ella pidió para mí. Voy a vivir, voy a soñar, voy a amar. Y si me permite agregar algo más, también lucharé cada día por ser feliz. Prometo resistir, respirar y darme la oportunidad. Y a ti, Harry, te prometo aferrarme a este sentimiento. Estaré para ti cuando te sientas perdido y también acudiré a ti cuando sea yo quien se tambalee. Te amo y…

-Ya, no necesitas decir más -porque dos corazones que se estremecen con los mismos suspiros tampoco necesitan verbalizar algo que es indescriptible.

-Estoy aquí como lo pediste, mamá. Para decirle nunca más a esos sentimientos negativos, a todo lo que me hizo caer. Nunca más.

-Nunca más.

Era más que una promesa, era la declaración de los sobrevivientes.

* * *

 **III.** **Vida**

 _"Hola, Hermione_

 _Nos alegra saber que tu viaje junto a tus padres va tan bien. ¿Es raro que use el plural en una carta? Cómo sea. Las cosas aquí están acomodándose. Las primeras semanas de regreso en el cuartel fueron un infierno. No quiero que te confundas, mi nuevo cargo como escolta de Kingsley es mucho más sencillo que ser subjefe de aurores, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado al calor de mi casa, la ropa cómoda y a Draco. Ya que lo menciono, él ha comenzado a trabajar también. A veces me cuesta creer que ya han pasado más de dos años desde "eso". Como sabes, hemos tenido nuestras malas épocas. Supongo que era ser demasiado optimista pensar que todo marcharía bien desde el principio, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasamos antes de encontrarnos. Pero también nos hemos esforzado por cumplir nuestra promesa y acompañar al otro cuando "todo se vuelve demasiado". Recién recordaba ese día en que llegué del trabajo y encontré a Draco tirado en el césped rodeado de hojas de otoño. Fue para el aniversario de su madre. Entonces me acosté sobre las hojas junto a él y nos quedamos hablando hasta que el viento nos cubrió con ellas. Te preguntarás porqué me ha dado por pensar en todo esto. Bueno, te comento que tuvimos una "pelea" la semana anterior. Hey, ¿crees que estoy usando mucho las comillas? Acabo de notarlo. Eh, a lo que iba. Tuve que participar en una misión de rescate y no le avisé. En serio no creí que se preocuparía, él también llega tarde del trabajo a veces. Y a medias tuve razón, porque no lo encontré molesto pero sí increíblemente inquieto. Me hizo pensar… ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Claro que eso lo sé. Y es lo más asombroso, pensar en todo lo que pasamos. Creo que me estoy desviando. Escribía esto con un propósito. Tal vez me arrepienta, porque quizás suene un poco rudo, pero quiero decirlo y creo que necesitas saberlo. Después de lo que pasó con Ron… Yo estaba muy perdido, en muchos sentidos. Esa noche estabas en casa junto a Ginny, ambas lloraban y yo me sentía responsable de eso. Es la razón por la que fui a ese puente. No creo que esto te tome por sorpresa, me parece que lo has sospechado desde el principio y no lo mencionaste por amabilidad. Y es lo más maravilloso del paso del tiempo, poder hablarte de esto sin sentirme avergonzado o incómodo. Claro que me hubiera gustado decirlo de frente, pero estás en tu año sabático y tengo que conformarme con esto. Lo que intentaba decir es… Siempre he sido escéptico con lo que se refiere al destino, la suerte y el resto de barbaridades; pero me parece que hay algo de verdad en todo eso. Porque debido a todo lo que pasó, yo encontré a Draco. Si jamás hubiera acudido ahí, él quizás se hubiese desvanecido. Y quizás yo me habría casado con Ginny. Tal vez fuera feliz, de alguna otra forma. Pero honestamente, no sé qué podría ser mejor que lo que tengo ahora. Y, eso es… Ya no somos los mismos, ese día cambió algo en nosotros. Quizás en ti más que en nadie. Pero no podemos cambiarlo y sólo nos queda reunir las piezas rotas. Confío en que eres una mujer fuerte y astuta, siempre admiré tu valor. Sé que te estás esforzando y estoy orgulloso de ti. No nos quedemos pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, Hermione. Aceptemos lo que fue y seamos felices por lo que será. Una vez más, gracias por la postal. Italia parece un sitio hermoso. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, extraño hablar contigo._

 _Con cariño, Harry y Draco"_

-¿Has terminado?

-Así es.

-Parece una carta muy larga para una postal de tres líneas.

-Había algunas cosas que necesitaba decir -el pergamino crujió a medida que lo enrollaba, escondiendo las honestas palabras del héroe.

-La extrañas.

-Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla.

-Han sido, ¿cuántos? ¿Siete meses?

-Ajá -el ave marchó con su carta en ese instante, aleteando hasta su amiga y dejando una templada ráfaga tras de sí-. Está helando.

-Se acerca el cambio de estación -corrió las cortinas, eligiendo el confortable calor de la estancia.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Ven -fue llamado a ocupar el lugar junto a él, petición que jamás rechazaría. Tan pronto estuvo ahí, recibió el agradable peso de Draco en su regazo-. Hoy fui a almorzar con mi padre. Estuvimos hablando del asunto de la disociación, sigue fascinado investigando sobre eso. Supongo que en algo tiene que invertir su tiempo ahora que está retirado… Como sea. Después surgió el tema de nosotros y mi decisión de vivir contigo al despertar. Me tomó por sorpresa algo que dijo, porque jamás lo vi desde esa óptica -el cabello rubio estaba más largo de lo que Harry recordaba haberlo visto nunca y hacía cosquillas en su cuello-. Al parecer, pensó que lo hice como una muestra de gratitud.

-¿Vivir conmigo como muestra de gratitud?

-Bueno, tú estabas muy solitario esos días.

-Es un poco absurdo, fui yo quien tuvo que soportar tus berrinches esas primeras semanas.

-Eso pensé, además… ¿Acaso dijiste berrinches?

-¿Además…? -se apartó a tiempo de la trayectoria del codo de su amado y le dio a cambio un beso a un lado de la cabeza.

-Ah, lo acepto. Fui un pequeño cabrón por ratos.

-Me insultabas doce horas al día.

-Y las otras doce me las pasaba abrazado a ti.

-Esas eran mis favoritas -el beso que Draco le obsequió dejó en claro su apoyo a esa declaración.

-Me distraes, aún no termino de contar la anécdota.

-Fuiste tú quien me besó.

-Como decía… Cuando dijo eso sólo pude reír y ni siquiera noté cuando dije "no lo hice por gratitud, padre. Quise vivir con él porque lo amo".

-Oh, Merlín.

El cariz de su relación había trascendido muy poco, sólo llegando a algunos amigos y familiares, ya que nunca les había preocupado aclarar sus interrogantes. Pero salían juntos y las muestras de afecto aparecían en algún momento. La excepción era Lucius, ya que Draco había manifestado que no se sentía cómodo "compartiendo saliva" con él frente a su progenitor. Sin embargo, vivir juntos les parecía suficiente información sobre la relación que compartían.

-Y… No sé qué esperaba exactamente, Harry. Ya no soy un niño al que puede regañar y además, no le haría caso si lo hiciera. Tampoco es como que fuera una revelación tan imprevisible.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?

-De ninguna forma, ni un solo gesto. Siguió comiendo y me advirtió que me porte bien porque al parecer no cualquiera se enamoraría de un niñato dramático con apariencia cadavérica -Harry se apuntó una mancha en su expediente cuando no pudo eludir el siguiente codazo, que acortó su ataque de risa-. Mi padre es un ingrato.

-No está mal, creo que empiezo a apreciarlo.

-Entonces pensé… Que es verdad. Cuando desperté y te vi ahí, me pareció lo más natural. Quería estar contigo, tu compañía, tu apoyo. Y nunca he sido bueno aceptando ayuda de los demás.

-Demasiado orgulloso para tu propio beneficio.

-Lo sé. Pero nunca se ha sentido así cuando se trata de ti. No me haces sentir en deuda, aunque has hecho mucho por mí. Incluso en mis recaídas y malos ratos… Jamás quise irme.

-Yo quise correrte por ratos.

-Ah, ¿en serio?

-Sí. Pero entonces pensé, ¿qué sería de mí sin mi rubio dándome órdenes y gritando porque el agua está demasiado fría o demasiado caliente?

-Tu vida sería tan vacía sin mí -coincidió, lo que provocó las melodiosas risas de ambos. Era un hermoso espectáculo al que esa estancia se había acostumbrado, a los momentos de intimidad y camaradería de los enamorados-. Creo que tengo una idea para que no extrañes tanto a Hermione.

-Dime.

-Tomaremos nuestro propio año sabático

-¿Un año sabático? Sólo llevamos un par de meses trabajando.

-¿Quién dijo que debíamos salir para tenerlo?

-Entonces, ¿qué propones?

-Que ajustes cuentas con el universo.

-Estás a punto de coaccionarme para que haga algo, ¿verdad? -la encantadora sonrisa de Draco rivalizaba con el brillo astuto en su mirada.

-¿Coaccionar? Qué grotesca palabra, Harry. Estarás encantado cuando te explique de lo que se trata.

-Si tienes tanta confianza, adelante. Te escucho.

* * *

La radio ofrecía una canción alegre, que parecía dispersarse y rebotar sobre los muebles de la sala. El ánimo de los habitantes de la casa estaba bastante sincronizado con esa tonada, como una rebelde imposición contra la tormenta que golpeaba el tejado.

-¿Ya está todo, Harry?

-Veamos… Frituras varias, panecillos de canela, ranas de chocolate, los calderos, chocolate caliente y leche. Sí, todo.

-¿Y tú estás listo?

-Claro. Ahora sí que parezco un héroe -declaró, haciendo ondear la manta que rodeaba sus hombros.

-Vamos, la radionovela empieza en cinco minutos.

-Esta vez tenías razón. Tuviste una idea estupenda -la alfombra estaba un poco fría cuando se sentó, pero el cuerpo frente a él era agradablemente cálido y encajaba con el suyo, como dos piezas forjadas sin intención pero que resultaban perfectas hasta para el ojo más exigente-. Creo que debimos hacer esto hace mucho.

-Venir temprano del trabajo para escuchar un programa policiaco mientras me abrazas y nos atragantamos con golosinas… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-Imperdonable.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?

-Por favor.

La lluvia aún azotaba las ventanas cuando el programa finalizó, deteniéndose más tarde, cuando dos cuerpos se entrelazaban entre las sabanas. Harry no sabría decir si era una parte de todo eso o la combinación de circunstancias, pero de algo podía dar fe. Y es que de alguna forma todo eso lo hacía feliz. Hacía dos inviernos había encontrado a alguien que parecía comprender su dolor y entender sus miedos. En ese preciso instante sabía que en realidad había encontrado mucho más. Un compañero, un refugio, un alma hermosa cuyo color se había mezclado con el suyo. No importaba si el mundo se hacía añicos, él resistiría. No porque fuera un héroe, pero sí porque la paz y el amor que sentía eran fuerzas imperecederas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** no imaginan el calvario que tuve que vivir para llegar a esa escena final, jaja. A pesar de que podría haberlo explotado más, quería que fuera un fic de pocas partes y eso significó todo un reto. No miento al decirles que escribí al menos cuatro veces esta parte, pero es que no me sentía a gusto, era muy poco o demasiado. Espero que les haya gustado como quedó. Ahora, una confesión. Como dije hace unas semanas, concebí esta historia cuando estaba pasando un mal momento, es por eso que la idea inicial era que Draco estuviera realmente muerto. Todo terminaría con Harry dándose cuenta y Draco desapareciendo (es decir, en la parte IV). Pero, cuando mi depresión se fue y me reconcilié con mi tesis (jaja), decidí que no tenía corazón para darle un final tan triste. Fue entonces que armé una explicación y ta-dá. Al final creo que ese es el mensaje, no perder la esperanza y recordar que hay personas que nos aman, que no importa lo difícil que sea una situación, siempre se puede salir adelante. Renunciar nunca es la solución. Se vale ser débil, pero también es imprescindible luchar cada día por ser más fuertes. Hay dos frases que rescato de este fic: los corazones bellos siguen siéndolo aun cuando están rotos y, el héroe resurge de su debilidad y edifica su camino. Con esto me despido, será hasta la próxima aventura.

¡Larga vida al Drarry!

Allyselle.


End file.
